You Are My Sunshine
by RocknKittenz
Summary: A life of misery and tragedy. She knew nothing else. But in one night all of that changed. He saved her, took her away from all the pain. Happiness was within her reach. She wanted him, but she wanted his happiness with her. Could she convince an s-ranked criminal there was more to life like he had shown her? Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, will I be a great ninja like you one day?"

"Of course, Sunna," a warm voice cooed. "You're only as great as what you allow yourself to be."

The little girl grinned a toothy smile. "I'm going to be awesome!"

Her mother giggled at the enthusiasm as she walked beside her daughter. "I know you will be, darling."

...

Sky blue eyes stared out her window as she recalled the memory. She clutched the window frame gazing into the sunny day.

"I wish it came true, mother," she whispered to herself. She sighed. "Oh, how I hope I didn't disappoint you too much…"

The wooden floor creaked by a presence across the room. She turned around, seeing a gruff man standing in the doorway. Dark bags dragged under his eyes and his short brown hair was messy, and stubble was growing on his face.

"I'm going to work." His deep voice stated. His voice was groggy, as if he had just woken up. In reality he was hungover.

The woman gave a small nod and averting her gaze to the floor. "Yes, Father."

He lingered in the doorway a moment, then carelessly moved his feet to leave. She didn't lift her head until she heard him open the door and leave the house. Once he had gone she gazed out the window again, a sad expression on her face. Birds chirped as they started their flights for the morning and day.

"I miss you…" Sunna whispered. "…Mom…."

It was bright and early and her day had already begun. It was expected for her to make breakfast for her father before he left for work. She ventured into the living room of their home. Inside was quite typical of a Japanese home, a television set, bookcase, and seating arrangements for relaxing. However by the futon several beer bottles laid strewn about. Some had fallen over spilling the remnants onto the floor, while others bundles together standing.

She sighed as she began to pick up the bottles and avoiding the spills. She brought them into the kitchen, pushing aside a pantry door to place them in the recycling bin. When she unloaded she grabbed paper towels and a cleaning spray so the beer wouldn't stick to the floor.

This was how it was every morning. Cleaning up after her alcoholic father. At one point in time they had truly been family. Now she was just a simple maid, almost a caretaker for the man. Her next task would be to clean the rest of the home, as always, so it was to his approval. Then it would be off to the grocery store to buy him everything he needed.

She prepared herself in the hallway mirror. She gazed at her reflection, turning this way and that. Her bright blonde hair shifted with her movements. Her hair reached down to her mid-back, with long bangs to either side of her face extending to her collar bones. She brought a hand to her pale face, analyzing a red mark across her cheek and a reddening on her eye. It stung as she touched the area and memories of the night before came back to her.

...

Sunna had been washing the dishes from dinner. Her father had just started drinking and lounging in the living room. As she scrubbed a pot she heard his footsteps come close.

"Yes, Father?" she called, turning around.

 _ **Smack!**_

She cried out and wet hands reached for her cheek. She staggered not anticipating the blow. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to him. Brown eyes glared down at her.

"F-Father, what did I do?!" She pleaded.

He scowled, one of his hands a fist. His cheeks were turning pink. "Why do you look like her?" He asked although it seemed more of a statement.

She took in a deep breathe in shock. _Not this again!_

"I-I can't help it, Father." She whimpered, attempting to take a step back. She was pinned between him and the kitchen sink. She had nowhere else to go.

He reached out and grabbed the scruff of her shirt. She yelped as he pulled her close, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Why do you look like her?!" He yelled, shaking her in his hand.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. Her response was met with another slap to the face. She sniffed. "I'm sorry!" He slapped her again. She had stopped replying but he continued, more force seeming to come with each hit

...

She returned to the present, her eyes tearing at the memory. She couldn't step out of the house looking like this. Everyone would stare at her. Although, this wouldn't be the first time she had gone out with bruises.

 _I don't understand why he beats me._ She thought to herself as she walked to her room. At her own vanity she took out a makeup bag. Inside was foundation. She started to apply to the cream to her face in an attempt to hide the bruise.

 _Lately it seems he is just in a terrible mood constantly. I'm not even doing anything to provoke him, yet he comes out of nowhere and starts a beating!_ She examined her reflection to view the results of her cover up. _I don't think this is what my mother said when she wanted me to take care of him. But I will never understand why he started to do it and why he continues._

She looked up and down at her arms. Black and blue bruises blotched half of each full arm. Sometimes they happened from being hit trying to defend herself. Sometimes he just decided to throw her around. She had a less cosmetic solution to covering these marks up.

Reaching into her closet she pulled out one of her cardigans. It was a fair blue with a simple stitched design throughout it. Sliding one arm through and then the other, it covered her arms fully but was only covering her mid-body. Her yellow shirt underneath complimented the blue cardigan and the pleated blue skirt she wore. Luckily the bruises remained on her torso and none were covering her legs at the moment. Now she would be acceptable to go into public.

But first, she had something very important to do. She had training to accomplish.

Sunna reached into her dresser, shifting away personal items to find the scroll she was searching for. She brought it out as well as a small fabric case. With these items she exited her bedroom and went to the back of the house, pulling one of the screens open to her backyard.

She stepped onto the wooden patio deck, closing the screen behind her. Her backyard was small and fenced, but it suited her needs and her privacy. She sat on the edge of the patio, dropping her feet to touch just above the grass. Her backyard was very simple, a few decorative large rocks in one corner and a flowerbed to the other side. It was a wonderfully sunny morning, birds continued to chirp and the warmth of mid-spring was in the air. Although the rest of her life was so filled with hardship, at least this garden her mother had once started to create was relaxing.

She took in a deep breathe, smiling slightly as she placed the fabric case to her side. She opened the scroll she held onto in front of her. Symbols and words were written on it. To the right of the scroll, at the opening, there was a particular symbol that always stood out to her. It mimicked the symbol of yin and yan, but instead of using a black ink it was almost an orange ink. Waves of a brush came from the circle symbol. The whole symbol looked like a sun.

Sunna graced the symbol with the tips of her fingers. _Our family's symbol._

She remembered when her mother had shown her this scroll when she was a little girl.

...

"Now Sunna," her mother instructed. "This is a scroll passed down by our family. My mother used this scroll and gave it to me, the same way her mother gave it to her and so on."

Her daughter sat on her lap, looking at the ancient texts in front of her. "Don't you need this, Mother?" The young girl asked looking up to her mother's face.

She smiled. "It's tradition to gift this scroll to our children when they officially start their ninja training."

"Wow, you mean this is mine now?"

The blonde woman giggled and patted her daughter's head. "You have to take very good care of it."

"I will, Mother!"

"That's my girl," She cooed. She turned her daughter's attention to the scroll in front of them. "Now let me show you what all of this means…"

...

Sunna gazed fondly down at the scroll, but it was filled with melancholy. It was a fond memory of her dear mother, but also a reminder of who she was. Her mother had explained to her that originally they had been part of a clan. However, over time the bloodline became thinner and passed down skills only to girls, almost becoming a matriarchy. Years ago the clan was separated from weddings to other family clans, thinning the blood and severing their abilities even more when more dominant traits appeared in the children. Sunna was the only remnant of her clan that she knew of, asides from her mother. It was distressing to know that she had no way of finding any of her relatives who may be in other lands or regions.

However, this did not stop her from practicing the ways of ninjustu from her family.

"Let's try this again," Sunna mumbled to herself.

She laid the scroll out over her lap and brought her hands up to make a symbol together. She closed her eyes, concentrating on generating chakra from within. This was some of the basics she knew from her first year at the academy, as well as the minimal training from her mother. She could feel her life force flutter from within her chest. As it began to awaken, it spread like a river to the rest of her body awakening the flow. After several minutes she could feel her entire body surging with energy.

Her eyelids opened to gaze at the scroll below her. _Okay…now to_ _ **use**_ _my chakra._

She created another symbol with her hands, almost as if she was trying to extend an object in her palms forward. She closed her eyes again, focusing and imagining what she was trying to create. Rain, raindrops, water.

A bead of sweat lingered down her forehead. She had been trying for some time now. She could feel her energy pass through her hands, but was unaware of where the chakra was going after that. She opened her eyes and looked directly into the sky. She sighed and rubbed her temples that were now aching slightly.

"I don't understand…I can never do it!" She cursed to herself.

The once bright sunny sky turned into overcast. There had not been a single cloud in sight. Now a huge dark cloud hung over her house and neighbourhood hiding out the sun. To her dismay there was no rain, only a cloud's presence. She reached for the scroll again, opening it further to instructions.

"I don't understand," She repeated. "How am I supposed to control my environment? I can summon chakra, I know the hand formations are working because I can summon a raincloud….but I can never make it rain let alone storm."

She hung her head low. _Mother would have been able to help me with this…Even someone at the academy could have. Maybe I'm missing something that I didn't learn in first year?_

The blonde teen looked to her side where the fabric case was. She began to sheath the scroll and when she was finished she grabbed the case and opened it. _At least I can practice with my shuriken and kunai._

Inside the case was a belt, a pouch, and various kunai and shuriken. It was aged, but because the case spent so much time in her dresser they were still sharp and usable. It was her ninja gear from her first and only year at the academy. She grabbed a kunai and stood up onto the grass. Now she would practice how to handle a weapon.

 _Mother…_ she thought to herself as she moved the kunai this way and that. _I wish I could have finished my training….I hope that is doesn't disappoint you that this is all I can do._

If her father ever found out she still had these remnants of the academy, she was sure he would throw them out in an instant and who knew what kind of beating would be in store for her. She could only train when he was at work and wasn't too sore from the beatings. As much as she tried it was not enough. Without a teacher and trying to train from memories she found herself stuck in a rut; she couldn't learn or teach herself anything else.

After some time had passed she placed her ninja gear and scroll back into her dresser. That would do for today. Now she had errands to run, groceries to fetch.

Again she checked her appearance ensuring she was fine to go out into public. Then she locked her front door, walking into the streets of Konoha. Her thoughts returned to her father and the unprovoked beating from last night.

 _Perhaps he's just stressed with everything that was happened lately._ She contemplated to herself. _Konoha was attacked not long ago. Many people were lost. Luckily our home wasn't damaged, but Father has been working more overtime than usual in response._

Although the city had suffered a surprise shinobi attack only a few months before the city was regaining its durability. Buildings were being rebuilt as fast as they could, as well as powerlines. Businesses were still open if they had not been damaged, and it was odd to see most people still going about their daily lives. Nowadays everyone seemed to have a "hustle" to their movements. Everyone from business owner to shinobi was working hard to regain Konoha back to its proud status of the Land of Fire's capital.

As the blonde made her way to the grocery store she passed the shinobi school. Normally her path would not go this way, but since the destruction her main way had been blocked with debris that was on the list to slowly be removed. Until this point in her life she had tried so hard not to go by this school. She stopped by the chain link fence still intact. A hand reached up and held onto one of the links.

Young shinobi students could be seen practicing their ninjustsu; throwing kunai and shurikens at targets. Laughing and talking together, and a teacher giving guidance. Memories came to her from over ten years ago.

She could remember her first day at the academy like it was yesterday. The third hokage was there, welcoming the new students and congratulating them for the hard work they would achieve in the academic year. She remembered glancing to the side, seeing her mother and father with the other parents. Both were smiling, her mom motioning a "thumb's up" with a wide grin. The little girl grinned in return.

Her mother had been a ninja; a jonin. Her father hadn't studied, but instead devoted himself to the world of architecture and construction. This memory was one of the few she had of the man ever being happy.

It all changed when her mother died.

Another memory came to her, a year after being in the academy. She was 7. It was after school and she had been talking and laughing with some of her fellow classmates.

"Sunna!"

Her father's call popped her out of the conversation with another girl. She smiled at her father who was walking up from the entrance of the yard. She waved. "Hi Dad!"

The man didn't smile back. His face was stern. He had a cigarette in his hand. He brought it up and took a drag and with his other hand he motioned the girl to come to him.

Sunna had smiled, looking back to her friends. "I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran up to her father, backpack behind her. "Hi Dad!"

He finished his last drag and threw the cigarette to some bushes alongside the gate entrance. "Come on," he grunted, grabbing his daughter's hand.

Sunna flinched slightly. "Daddy, you're holding me really tight."

"I said let's go." He growled. He tugged his daughter closer with a quick movement. She tripped slightly from the momentum.

"F-Father, is everything okay?" Her father hadn't been the same since her mother had died. He had started smoking and his once happy aura turned more and more sour each day. It was so confusing to her 7 year old brain at the time.

"You're not going to the academy anymore." Her father stated. He didn't even look her in the eye. He just kept his face forward.

"B-But why?"

"Because I said so."

"But Father, I want to be a ninja!" She pleaded.

"I said _no_!" He growled back. His hold on her hand tightened. The 7 year-old girl flinched from his anger and the pain in her small hand. "You're not going anymore."

He dragged her to walk with him again. She hung her head, upset at what had just happened. "B-But my friends…"

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She opened them again, viewing the academy once more. She never did go back to study. She never spoke to her friends again. She just stayed at home.

 _I remember thinking he wanted what was best for me,_ she thought to herself. _I remember thinking he didn't want to lose me like how he lost mom. But now that I'm eighteen…I don't really know if that was why. I can't tell if he wanted what was best for me...or what was best for him._

A spring wind blew her hair as she continued to stare down at the school. _If he knew I kept training at home…I don't know what he would do. I don't even know how I've kept it from him for so long._

She brought a hand to her face where the covered bruise was. _Mom told me to take care of him…but I don't think she wanted me to be treated this way. I wish things could go back to how they were when I was little and she was still around. Mom always wanted me to be happy._

Another memory surfaced. A blonde woman with long hair to her knees. She was hugging a younger Sunna. "Oh, Sunna, my sunshine, you make me so happy!" She would always tell her.

All she had were memories. Not many were happy, most of them were sad. But she remembered one place that always cheered her up. _Later. I need to get groceries._

 _..._

It was evening now. Her father had returned home as she was preparing dinner. Although she greeted him when he came home he made hardly any gesture to her. He simply slipped out of his shoes, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and immediately sedated himself onto the futon. The flicker of a lighter could be heard and the smell of tobacco began to fill the house. As she continued to make dinner she could hear the television flicker on.

"On behalf of the Konoha Police Force Chanel 6 news have been advised on the picked up activity of the Akatsuki in neighbouring regions." A newscaster could be heard.

Sunna browned beef in a skillet, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

"Do you think that they are related to the incident in Konoha a few months ago?" Another person asked through the television.

She added green onions, stirring them in with the oil and meat juice in the pan.

"At this point the Konoha police haven't released any official information. What we do know is that these are highly dangerous criminals with little known about them or their intentions. Citizens of Konoha are advised that if you see someone in a black cloak with red clouds to be cautious and do _not_ interact. Contact the police immediately and seek refuge as soon as possible. The police will take things from there."

She plated the dinner dish and added fresh vegetables to the side. Placing the dinner on a tray she brought it into the living room where her father was slouched on the futon, drink in hand.

"Father," She gestured with the tray. He leered up to look at her and took the tray. He said nothing but dug into the dinner.

The young woman returned to the kitchen, eating some of the dinner she had just prepared and then cleaning up afterwards. She looked outside the window, seeing it was still daylight out. The sun was beginning to set. Inside, she could feel a craving, a passion to leave for the place she remembered earlier that day.

She returned to the living room. She held her hands behind her back as she stood in the archway. Her father was done dinner and continued to watch TV. He was on his second beer. She cleared her voice lightly to gather his attention.

"F-Father…May I go out for a walk?"

He slowly turned her head to her, his brown eyes stern. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I-I won't be gone long. An hour perhaps." She tried to justify.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching television. Sunna smiled lightly, and walked to the door.

 _He's acting….odd lately._ However she would take advantage have the permission to go out. She put on her black flats and left. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

She made her way to what was once a popular park in her neighbourhood. It was now closed off with a chain at the entrance. A ceroplastic sign attached read that the park was to be taken down and a new one would take its place. Seeing as how the sign had gone up before the devastation in Konoha Sunna knew it would be quite some time before priority would be placed on this neighbourhood project.

It was after six o'clock at night and the park was clear. Sunna casually stepped underneath of the chain to enter. She didn't care about the warning; this was a happy place. She walked through the park. Trees surrounded the area and trails would lead to more grove-like parts of the city. She remembered being younger and coming here, seeing young shinobi run in their ninja gear and weights. The trails spread and attached throughout Konoha and were ideal for training strength and speed for ninja, as well as perfect for civilians to take a stroll through.

She could see a teeter-totter now rusted and warped with age. A jungle gym looked the same, a few graffiti spots on it aged as well. She made her way to the swing set, which again was brown after so many years, but two of the four seats remained functional. A loose hand reached for the chain and guided her to sit.

 _Oh, how I loved these swings._ She thought to herself. She was now too big for the swing and her feet could touch the ground no problem. She casually moved the balls of her feet forward and back creating a small momentum.

She remembered how her family used to come to this park often when she was little. It was in its prime back then, the equipment shiny and nearly new. Many families used to come here to enjoy afternoons or whole days here. Sunna's parents would have picnics, they would take turns pushing her on the swings, and go for walks in the trails.

 _What I wouldn't give to relive those happy days once more._ She smiled lightly as she rocked back and forth in place. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. _Is there anything I can do to change him? I want….I want so much more than what I am doing right now. I know life would be different if I had trained as a shinobi. I want…freedom._

Suddenly she heard a light rattle of chains and a small shift in the weight of the swing set frame above her. She perked her head up and turned beside her where someone was now sitting.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you earlier." She stuttered. She always tried to avoid people and wouldn't have come to the park if someone else had been here. But someone was here now.

"I just arrived myself." A deep voice replied. A man was sitting beside her on the swing set. He looked forward, not at her, and had black hair with different layered bangs to each side of his face. He wore a strange cloak. It had a large collar and red clouds throughout it. He seemed to have some of it open as he rested one arm on the nook of the sleeve and his other hand was holding loosely onto the swing's chain. His eyes were dark, practically black, and a large wrinkle descended down each cheek. The light of the setting sun brought a small shine to his serious gaze, almost making him look friendlier.

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. She nervously looked away and forward. She didn't talk to people often. After her father forced her out of the academy she never was given other opportunities to socialize. He would always scold her or yell at her when she was young and tried to talk about visiting friends. She had never been in this situation before.

"I didn't think many people came here anymore to be honest." She said quietly, but also wanting to socialize. "Most people go to the newer parks around Konoha."

"This place holds fond memories for me." The stranger answered.

"Me too," She quietly replied. She looked back at him. _Those eyes…he looks so…familiar…and that cloak…there's something about that cloak…_

He turned to look at her. She blushed nervously for being caught staring, and turned forward again. _He's really handsome!_

"Y-You know what I like about this place right now?" She asked. She looked back at him. One of his fine eyebrows was slightly raised. "Despite all the destruction that Konoha was left in after that recent attack…this place was untouched." She pushed herself again for some momentum on the swing. "Even though it's rusted and old…it's still beautiful."

He gave a slight nod in response. They stayed in silence for a few moments, both looking forward at the setting sun and the forest surrounding them. She rocked back and forth on the swing and he stayed put, his legs extended and the hells of his sandals holding him in place, almost like he was in a relaxing position. Sunna eyed his shoes. They were shinobi sandals.

"A-Are you a shinobi?" she asked. He turned to her again. She noticed the headband around his forehead. The symbol for the Village Hidden in the Leaves bore on it, as well as a slash through it. She stopped her movements for a moment, eyeing the headband. _That means something…_

"Yes," He replied. The tone of his voice was casual, but emotionless at the same time. His eyes were fixated on her, as if waiting for a reaction.

She gave a small nod and pointed to his headband. "You studied at the academy here?"

He nodded once more. She traced his features again with her eyes. _I know you…_

"Wait, you…you're…" Sunna's mouth opened in an "o". "I…I know you."

He still seemed to be waiting for a reaction. "You…you were in the academy!" Sunna lightly smiled as her memory slightly flickered back. "I'm so sorry, I forget your name. But I remember your face. You were at the academy ten years ago."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, almost as if in confusion.

"I'm Sunna, I think we were in the same class." She studied his face more. "You…you graduated early if I remember."

"I did." He concluded her findings. He seemed hesitant but eyed her. "I apologize, I don't remember you."

"Oh, that's alright." She looked down slightly. "I was only at the academy for the first year. My father pulled me out after that." Her smile had turned to a frown.

"A shinobi life can be greatly difficult." He commented, almost as if trying to sympathize.

She shook her head ever so lightly. "I wanted to keep going…so did my mother."

"If I may," The blonde looked back at him. "If you are not a shinobi, how did you injure your face like that?"

Sunna's eyes widened. One of her hands immediately shot up to her cheek. The cover up must have worn off now that it was the end of the day. "I-I…"

"Did someone do this to you?"

She sharply looked away still clutching her face. This was the first time anyone had ever commented on a bruise. She had no idea what to do. "Uhm…I-I…." She had no idea what to blonde looked back to the dark-haired man before her. Her mouth was open, trying to come up with something to say. "I-I'm fine."

His dark eyes stared at her intently. "May I assist you?"

Her blue eyes looked down and back up at him again. "I….I don't how you could…I don't…I'm fine."

He continued to stare. She did nothing but stare back. In his eyes, she could have sworn she saw pity, empathy, but it was so hard to tell as the rest of his face was emotionless and stern.

"I…I don't know how…" She trailed off. She bit her lip. "I don't know how anyone could help me."

"Will you let me help you?" he asked. All Sunna could do was stare at him, holding onto her red cheek. She looked up to see the sun was now at the peak was setting.

 _If I don't get home soon_ …She looked back at him. "I-I…have to go." He watched her as she stood up. "…Thank you...but I'm…I'm fine." She gave a slight bow with her upper body. She quickly walked away, too flustered to know of anything else to say. She could feel his eyes on her back as she left, ducking under the metal chain entrance.

She hastily returned home. The sun had fully set and it was dark out. She had been gone for far longer than an hour. She quietly opened the door to her home, hoping not to disturb he father. If she was lucky he would be passed out by now. Perhaps by being gone for so long she had escaped a typical nightly beating.

She slipped off her flats and tip toed to her bedroom. As she walked through the house she heard the television still on. She lightly shut the door, breathing out a small sigh of relief that she had not disturbed her father. She walked to her bedroom window, eyeing the trees nearby her house.

 _That man…should I have taken his offer?_ She lightly bit her thumb as she gazed out. _He's the first person to ever say something about the bruises...but what could he have done?_ Something suddenly caught her eye. She tilted her head slightly and squinted. _Something...did I see something in the trees?_

Suddenly her bedroom door was swung open. Sunna gasped and turned around, clutching onto the window sill with both hands. Her father leaned into the doorway, a beer bottle in his hand. His eyes were groggy, his cheeks lightly pink. It was obvious he was drunk.

"F-Father," she spoke. He just stared at her, his eyes leering at her. His brown eyes slowly looked her up and down.

"You look so much like her you know." He stated, taking another sip of his bottle.

"Y-Yes Father, I know," Sunna replied, biting her lip softly. His eyes continued to stare at her. _Something is wrong…he's not acting normal…_

"It's been hard for me lately." He continued. "Nowadays you just look so much like her…and it's hard."

Was this some kind of apology for how he had been acting? Sunna didn't know what to say.

He took another sip and intently stared at her. "Take off your shirt."

Sunna's eyes widened and she blinked. "P-Pardon?"

He straightened his stance in the doorway. "Take off your shirt."

Sunna griped the window sill. "I-I don't understand."

He stated to walk up to her. "I want you to take off your clothes." He began to adjust the buckle on his pants.

Her eyes darted to his undoing belt and back up at him. _O-Oh god…_

"Now take off your shirt."

"I-I…" He was right in front of her now. One of his rough hands grabbed her cardigan from the shoulder and began to slip it down.

"You look so much like her…" His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and moved closer to her face.

Sunna grabbed his hand trying to undress her. "No,"

His eyes flared with anger. "Take it off. _Now._ "

"No!" She pushed him away. The drunk man staggered back, eyes now wide with disbelief. This was the first time she had ever resisted. "I-I won't do that, Father." She instinctly grabbed her cardigan tighter to her chest.

She took a deep breath. "Mother said to take care of you. A-And I've been trying. I quit the academy like you asked and I've taken every beating from you. B-But this…" She gripped the clothing tighter. "Mother wouldn't have wanted this for me."

He scowled. Although Sunna spoke from the heart the man was obviously too drunk to reason with. He pointed a staggered finger at her. "I told you to take it off and you're gonna."

Sunna gulped. This had never happened before. "Father…I need you to leave."

He took a step towards her.

"Father…I will defend myself." She darted her eyes to the dresser. Her room was small but it seemed so far away now. Her other hand started to form a fist. She shook as she tried to summon chakra.

He was right in front of her again. He reached a hand out towards her skirt. Sunna jabbed her chakra-powered fist at the man. He flew back and hit the wall on the other side of the room. She didn't waste any time. She ran to the dresser. Her breathing ad quickened. Her hands shook as she pushed aside personal items to retrieve the fabric case.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and threw her back. She let out a yell as she landed on her bed. The case was in her hand. Her father followed her, lunging at her on the bed. She yelled out once more when one of his hands held onto her left wrist. He was right on top of her, breathing heavily down. She winced but with her other hand frantically tried to unzip the pouch. She could feel a bulge from his pants on top of her skirt.

Her father leaned in close. "How the hell did you do that?" he growled. "Are you studying again?!"

"Father please!" She screamed. He brought his other hand to her, now ripping her shirt off from her collar.

"Looks like I'm going to have to out you back in place."

She couldn't stop the tears. He continued to rip at her shirt, hearing the fabric shred from the force. Her right hand finally opened the case. She reached inside grabbing whatever she could.

 _ **Thiwck!**_

Sunna stared up at the man. His eyes were bulged wide. Warm, wet droplets began to drip onto her torso. Her father looked down seeing the kunai jabbed into his side. His white shirt began to turn crimson in the spot.

"Y-You…!"

She was baffled and continued to cry. He raised himself up off of her, grabbing the knife from his side out. He yelled out slightly as he ripped it out of him and threw the kunai across the room. He brought the same hand up now a sealed fist and brought it down onto her face.

Sunna screamed out from the blow. Again he raised his hand and slammed it against her face. Her hand reached into the case again. She moved her face to the side trying to block as much of her as she could from his hits. As he brought down his fist again she threw her hand out with another kunai.

This time it pierced into his chest. When his fist didn't make contact with her face she looked up to see he had stopped. He stared at the knife protruding out of him. His hands were brought up, shaking and trembling. He twitched and looked back at her. Her blue eyes were like a deer in headlights.

He didn't say anything. Instead his eyes closed. Sunna continued to breathe heavily, feeling the blood leaking from her nostrils. She cried out again when his body fell on top of her. She struggled to lift him off. He was suddenly stiff.

Eventually she rolled him off and stood up gasping. She eyed her father, eyes still wide and crying. He lay on her bed, his white shirt pooling with blood. He wasn't breathing.

She looked down at herself, trembling. Her body was covered with the man's blood. The shoulder of her shirt had been ripped, exposing her shoulder and bra strap. She looked into the palms of her hands.

 _What…What have I done?_

 _Knock knock knock._

Still gasping she turned her head to her doorway towards the backdoor. One of her eyes lightly twitched at the odd noise. She stood there trying to figure out if she actually heard the noise.

 _Knock knock knock._

She began to move forward. She did hear it. Her hands trembled as she made her way to the sliding door, her footsteps creating a creaking noise as she walked. The light of the hallway penetrated through the paper screen, a shadow behind it. She lifted a hand to the panel pulling the door open. She gasped.

"I-It's you." She whispered. She gazed up at the taller person, tears pouring down her face. "Pl-Please…I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your time in reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy as I develop this story. I am greatly interested in feedback of writing style and believable characters, and would appreciate good or bad feedback from a reader's perspective. There will be variations from manga and anime, so please accept this story with that in mind as it will be slightly different. Enjoy!**

The man gazed down at her, his face emotionless. His eyes seemed to look her face up and down, examining her bloody nose and red swollen face. Her teeth chattered from the recent event and the pain overwhelming her body.

Finally he spoke. "May I come in?"

"Y-Yes," She moved out of the entrance to allow him inside. He carefully walked in, black cloak swaying with his movements. She didn't know what else to say. She closed the screen behind him as he walked a few steps into her hallway. At a slightly greater distance he examined her whole body. She tried to cover her exposed bra strap and torn shirt.

"I-I…I don't know what to do." She whispered, barely audible to herself. However he heard her.

"Tell me what happened." He stated. His cloak was now fully closed, his arms in each sleeve. The overly large collar was still opened to show his face.

Her teeth chattered. She didn't know where to begin. Instead she pointed to her bedroom door. He took her que and stepped towards the doorway. Inside he saw the gory scene. She panted as she cried. His reaction was expressionless, as if she had shown him a pile of rocks. After a moment he turned back to her.

"H-He…He tried to rape me…" Sunna cried, clutching onto her arms. "I tried to tell him to stop…and he wouldn't….and the next thing I knew…"

"You were defending yourself." The stranger concluded.

She sniffed, rubbing her face and nose. Blood, snot and tears coated the back of her hand. "I-I didn't think he would ever…I-I'm his daughter…"

The man looked back at the scene in the bedroom. She rubbed her nose again and a particular thought came to mind.

"How did you…find me?"

"I followed you." He calmly stated looking back at her. There it was again, that faint look of what seemed like pity. "I knew something was amiss."

Her hands trembled as she held herself. "Y-You followed me?" Her blonde eyebrows furrowed. "You…you were in the trees."

He gave a light nod. "I saw him attack you. By the time I was at your back door it was silent. I wanted to know what happened."

Sunna wasn't sure what to make of what he was saying. _He really did care what happened to me._ "Pl-Please, I need your help. I don't know what to do!"

He lightly gestured to the body in the other room. "There isn't much for me to help with."

"B-But I've killed someone!" she outburst with panic. "What am I supposed to do? Do I call the police? Will I go to jail?"

"The police would be able to take care of you. You shouldn't have any trouble." She couldn't believe the lack of emotion in his face. It was both calming and frustrating in her current state of mind.

"B-But…" Her thoughts stopped when she heard what was said from the television in the background. She turned her head to the left where the living room was and too a few steps forward to see the screen.

"We repeat, an Akatsuki member has been spotted in Konoha." The newscaster read from a scripted paper. "Citizens are encouraged to remain indoors for the time being. This is an S-ranked criminal, Akatsuki is only known for their violence and disregard for human life. If you see anyone resembling a black cloak and red clouds return indoors _immediately_. We will keep you updated on these current events."

Sunna's blue eyes were wide and her eyebrows narrowed slightly. Slowly she turned her body to the man before her wearing the exact same outfit the news had described. She pointed a shaking index finger at him. "Y-You're…?!"

His black eyes looked at the television screen. He seemed to analyze it for a moment before turning back to her. "This wasn't you." He seemed to ask although he rather stated the question. He was referring to the fact someone had to have seen him for the report to make it onto the news.

"N-No, I had no idea…" She back herself against the wall behind her. _S-Ranked….a criminal…oh god I've let a murderer into my home!_

He saw her actions. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Her palms pressed against the wall. She couldn't help but stare at him, her mind racing. "Y-You…You're part of that gang I've heard on the news." He lightly nodded. "Why…Why did you come here?"

"For you," He gestured to her slightly. "I knew the bruise on your face was caused by someone. I wanted to help. I did not foresee," He looked back at the room. "…This happening."

The blonde was confused. "But you're…a criminal…" _Why would an s-ranked criminal care about my wellbeing?_

"We have other matters to discuss." He stated. She raised an eyebrow at him. "If my presence has been notified to a local news channel than surely the police and ANBU are out searching for me."

She shook her head. "I won't tell anyone about you, I swear!"

His dark eyes stared intently at her. "I believe you. But that is not the issue. A murder has just happened as well as my presence has been alerted. If you report this to the police they may suspect your involvement with the Akastuki."

"What?" She gasped. "I'm a nobody; this has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm well aware." She could not understand how his face remained a blank slate. "But I do not believe they will. I understand how the ANBU work. There is little mercy when it comes to the overall wellbeing of the village. They will not believe you that this was an accident."

More tears pooled to her eyes. _This just keeps getting worse!_ "Wh-What can I do?"

There was a moment of silence. He took a step towards her. "Come with me."

She blinked, utterly confused and gazed up at him. "What?" Her blue eyes fixated on his dark orbs.

"Come with me," He repeated. "This was not my original intention, but plans need to change to meet the demands of the situation. I do not believe you are safe here, even with that man now passed." He extended a polished nailed hand towards her.

She stared at his hand and then looked up at him. _This guy…is he really a criminal?_ "You'll help me?" She quietly cooed.

He slowly nodded. "Only if you will let me."

Her hand reached out for his then hesitated. She continued to stare at his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking and what his intentions were. She could read nothing. All she had to rely on were the words he spoke.

She took his hand, a form of agreement exchanging between the two. "What…happens now?"

His grip was light but also firm. "Gather everything you need. We have to leave as soon as possible."

She nodded and used her other hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She sought out her bedroom, flinching as she passed the corpse on the bed. She pulled her old rucksack from her closet and set to packing her clothes. She went to the open dresser, pulling out the scroll from her belongings. She gazed over to the bed, eyeing the case her ninja gear was in. She bit her lip trying to decide if she wanted to get so close to the dead body to retrieve it.

"We don't have much time." The stranger murmured from the doorway.

She looked back to him and nodded, proceeding to pack her things. She grabbed some of her makeup from the vanity and piled it into the bag. Lastly she crept to the bed, cringing as she gathered the open case of kunai and shurikens beside her father's body. She zipped it up and placed it in the bag. The man waited for her as she retreated to the doorway.

 _What am I doing?_ She gulped. "I'm ready."

He nodded. His eyes turned to the back screen door. "We need to leave this way." He proceeded to walk.

She followed. "But the fence….I can't jump it like you."

"It's too obvious to leave out the front door." He pulled the screen door open and peered his head out. After checking his surroundings he looked back at her. "I'll carry you."

If her face wasn't already red and swelling she would have blushed. "A-Are you sure?"

The dark haired man stepped onto the patio deck. "It will be faster."

Sunna took in a deep breath and stepped out to him. She shrugged her backpack straps over her shoulders. _Here it goes…_ "Okay."

The man lowered himself slightly. One of his arms extended just above the back of her knees while the other came behind her far shoulder. As he began to pull her forward she stiffly let herself be taken in by the larger man. She lightly grunted as he fully lifted her up into his arms bridal style and pressing her to his chest.

"Hold onto me," He guided.

She nodded and reached a timid hand to his cloak and griped on. With that he moved forward, pushing his back leg to build momentum into his jump. In an instant they had hopped over her backyard's fence.

They kept moving forward, leaping from one backyard to another. The stranger landed in the grass without a sound and leaped again in mere seconds to the next yard. Sunna watched with wide eyes as they moved delicately through her neighbourhood.

 _He moves so fast; and without a noise!_ She blinked in disbelief. Never had she seen a ninja in action, let alone be a part of the experience. She stayed in his arms watching how they flew by the yards almost as if she was in a trance.

 _How can he do this and carry me so effortlessly?_ Eventually she looked up towards him. She gasped slightly to her findings. _His eyes…they changed colour!_

Indeed his eyes had changed from a dark onyx to a crimson red. He kept his stern face forward, his face not showing any signs of fatigue or concern. His eyes occasionally darted left and right as if looking for something. Sunna stared up trying to make sense of what she was looking at.

"We left in good timing. No ANBU in sight."

She blinked and gave a light nod although he wasn't looking at her. "Y-Yes…"

With a mighty leap they had transported from the ground onto the roof of someone's home. Surprisingly there was no sound from his actions. He gazed at the forest in front of them and Sunna followed his eyes.

"Th-That path leads right to Konoha's entrance." She commented. "If we go through the forest we'll be right outside the gates."

"No," He replied. "The ANBU would expect it. Hold tight."

Her mouth opened as he set to running and jumping again only this time he traveled on rooftops. As he passed over each house she couldn't help but look at the ground. They were decently high up. She gulped, deciding to look back forward rather than concern herself with the height.

Sunna couldn't tell if they left just in time, or if the ANBU had the faintest idea where to find them. Perhaps it was pure luck but now they were nearing what remained of the gates of Konoha.

"There's guards…" she whispered to the man. "We can't just walk out…"

The red-eyed man continued on rooftops. He jumped onto taller buildings landing elegantly and silently as he continued upwards. "We will be taking another route."

The blonde's stomach churned as they kept descending upwards. With each leap she could feel the butterflies in her stomach bunch and contract. She could see the Konoha's walls before her. _He's going over the walls._

With a final leap from his legs they ascended above and over the concrete walls. The teen's mouth dropped open as she watched the wall move past them as they moved. She could see a jonin guard straighten in awe of their appearance, not expecting the sudden presence, but he was too late. In an instant they were on the other side of the city.

Her carrier descended to the ground like a cat effortlessly landing from a jump. Before she could catch her breath he ascended again and headed straight into the nearby forest's trees and their branches. She grunted as a twig whipped at her arm and face as they quickly shot past.

The greenery zoomed behind them as he leapt from tree to tree. It was dark but his eyes were focused, staring forward and continuing his pace. She couldn't believe how he calmly leapt from branch to branch, knowing exactly where to jump. His movements didn't falter at all.

 _This is what it means to be a shinobi!_ She thought to herself. _I wish I could do everything he can._

They continued for quite some time in silence. A half hour must have passed. The rush and adrenaline of everything that had happened began to slow in her, she could feel the pain and pounding of her chest calming. Instead the reality of the blows to her face eventually waved through her. Sunna began to wince as the dull pain in her cheeks started to collect and overwhelm her. She could feel her other eye beginning to bruise and a burning sensation on her cheekbones and jaw. Unintentionally she began to whimper slightly, griping onto the man's cloak to help relieve her emotions and discomfort.

"We will be traveling for some time," He eventually spoke. A weary face and tired eyes looked up to him. His eyes still shown red. He casually looked down to her. "You should rest."

"I-I don't know if I can…" She whimpered. The constant wind blowing past her brought a chill to her body. She shivered from both the cold and pain in her face.

He stopped briefly on a thick branch. "Wear my cloak."

"A-Are you sure?"

He moved his arms for her to stand up. "We cannot stop now; we're too close to Konoha. Wear my cloak to keep you warm."

She accepted his gesture and stood. The teen said nothing as he slipped out of his cloak and gather it around her. He wore navy clothing underneath that resembled common shinobi dress. Tired arms pulled through the oversized sleeves. The fabric was warm from being just worn. Once she was wearing the attire he positioned himself to pick her up again. She practically fell into his open arms, exhaustion catching up to her.

"Rest, Sunna," His voice was gentle and calm. He went on the move again. Sunna stared up at him, eyes dazed and her head slowly beginning to nod off. _He…remembered my name…_

"I…I don't know your name…" She whispered trying to stare up to the man.

As he ran his eyes briefly looked down to her once more, his face still facing forward. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi…" she echoed and gave a long blink. The warm cloak was soothing against her tired body and was like being wrapped in a cocoon of protection from the wind. "…Thank you…"

He said nothing and she was unaware if he had nodded. By now her eyes were shut, her head leaning towards his body. Falling towards unconsciousness she laid her head against the cloak's fabric and his chest. She breathed lightly, carrying in the scent of cologne and a strangely warm smell. It was the scent of a man and strangely homely too.

 _Safe…_ Sunna thought to herself as more of her mind succumbed to sleep. _He feels…safe…_

…

Sky blue eyes gradually opened. Her surroundings were dark but a light glow and crackling of a fire brightened the area. She lay still as her mind gathered the thoughts and memories of recent events. As she became more aware the faint pain in her head became more eminent. Her body rose up and she reached a hand to her forehead and temple. Her eyes winced and she lightly hissed at the bruise she felt underneath her fingertips.

"You're awake," a calm voice stated above the crackling of flames. She gasped lightly and turned towards the source of the voice. The black haired man from her memories sat by the fire. His onyx eyes met her gaze. She stared momentarily as she recalled every detail from before.

Sunna briefly looked down to the black cloak laying over her body. She noticed her bare arms and looked around to see her cardigan in a neat pile where her head had once been. Upon inspecting her shirt she saw the large tear in her shoulder, her yellow shirt sliding down and exposing her bra strap. She eyed her surroundings finding they were inside a cave.

"It all really happened…" she quietly whispered. He as stirring a small campfire pot over the fire. She looked back to him. _His name…he said he was Itachi…_ "Where am I?"

"Outside of the Land of Fire." He stated. He was in the navy coloured clothing she saw before. She could see some of his features better than before and saw he had long hair tied into a low ponytail behind his back. The man lifted a bowl to the pot and with the ladle poured what looked like soup into it. He extended it to her.

Nervously she took the bowl from his hands. Her eyebrows were slightly narrowed in a mix of confusion and attempting to gather her thoughts.

"I would have preferred to have taken you to a hospital for your injuries, but as an s-ranked criminal it proves rather hard to appear anywhere." He explained pouring more soup into another bowl. "I apologize for any discomfort but I removed your sweater to cushion your head."

"I-It's fine…" she murmured. She could see the bruises on her arms. Sunna couldn't tell if it was the dull lighting of her environment but they seemed more red and no longer black and blue. Her face hurt less than when she passed out but a dull pain reminded her there were marks there.

"Medical jutsu is not my strong suit but I was able to help heal some of your bruises."

She lifted her head up to meet him. She touched her face lightly, feeling the blood gone from under her nose. He had wiped it away. "Thank you..."

Itachi took a sip from the rim of the bowl. "They looked painful." He commented.

She nodded lightly. "They…were…" She followed his example and drank from the bowl. The warm chicken flavoured broth felt soothing going down her throat. After a few more sips she could feel a warmth spread through her chest.

They drank their meal in silence. The only noise was the continuous crackling of the wood in the fire. It was relaxing and peaceful. As she finished her soup and set the bowl down she continued to stare at him. He gave the pot another stir.

"I…don't understand." The blonde eventually broke the quiet. "You…You're a criminal…part of a gang….I've heard it on the news. The Akastuki…they kill people. So why…why help me?"

He paused for a moment. Sunna was becoming familiar with his emotionless expression, but she could tell by the way Itachi stared out that he was contemplating how to reply to her question.

"I was not always a criminal." He finally replied. He poured another portion of soup into his bowl. "There have been times in my life I have not been able to save someone. I have seen people injured and die in front of me." He motioned for her bowl to which she handed it over. He filled the remainder of the broth into it. "It took a small while, but I remembered you."

She blushed slightly not anticipating the comment. "Y-You do?"

He nodded again. "Your smile…I remember it. We never spoke in the academy but I recall seeing and training beside you. You were always happy." He returned the bowl to her. "Seeing the black eye and bruising I knew something was wrong. When I remembered you and saw how depressed you were and seeing the obvious assault…I had to investigate."

The red on her cheeks hadn't left as she took the bowl from him again. "That's why you followed me home…" She bit her lip slightly. "How were you planning to help?"

Itachi eyed her as if debating to answer. "I'm not sure. I was unware of who was assaulting you. However, I knew it would be better to act than do nothing."

She blew off the steam and drank. Sunna was confused and unsure of his statement. All the stereotypes she had heard of criminals in the media did not fit this man's personality and demeanor whatsoever.

"So…what happens now that we're out of Konoha?" Uneasiness laced her voice.

He drank as well. "I must admit I was not anticipating this."

The blonde smiled a sad, small smile from his response and her position. "Neither was I."

"There is a world of opportunity awaiting you." Itachi replied. His voice was so monotone but she couldn't help but hear some kind of optimism in him. "What do you want, Sunna?"

Sunna blinked at him with wide eyes. "Me? I…I don't know. I never imagined I would ever leave my father let alone Konoha…"

She didn't say anything as she finished her meal. He respected her silence and began de-assembling the makeshift kitchen. She eyed the headband around his forehead and the slash through Konoha's symbol; the leaf.

"You must be a skilled ninja to have graduated the academy so early."

He sat back down after putting the cooking kit away. "Many believe so." He sat cross-legged across from her. The fire warmed the space between them.

"Your eyes," Sunna continued in curiosity. "That's your keikei genkai, isn't it?"

"It's referred to as the sharingan." He answered. He lightly gestured to his face. "When they are red it is in use."

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to see more clearly," He casually stated. "With my sharingan I can see through opponent's attacks and illusions and greatly increase my perception."

Sunna was impressed. "That's amazing."

"The scroll you grabbed from your home…Are you a part of a clan?"

The young woman blushed at his interest in her. "Y-Yes, on my mother's side. The Tenki clan."

One of Itachi's fine eyebrows slanted upwards. "I'm not familiar with the name."

She shook her head. "Not many are. I don't know anyone from my clan. The keikei genkai eventually passed down to the women in the clan. Of course over time the women married to other nations and families and the skill began to fade. My mother possessed the skill and I do as well." She pushed some of her bangs away from her face and made a nervous look. "I've never been able to harness all of it though. It's been hard without a teacher."

"Where is your mother now?"

Her eyes looked down in sadness. "She was…killed on a mission when I was very young."

His dark gaze didn't leave his focus on her. "I sympathize with your loss."

Sunna let out a breath. "Thank you."

"This keikei genkai your family possesses, what exactly is it?"

A light smile appeared on her lips. "It's different than most. The name Tenki literally translates to weather. We're supposed to be able to control our environments."

Itachi gave a small nod, a common trait of his showing of acknowledgement. "Supposed to?"

"Well," Sunna gave an embarrassed and faint scowl. "I haven't been able to perfect it. My mother passed away just a year after joining the academy, and like I told you, my father made me quit soon after. She gave me the scroll handed down from remnants of the clan, but I think I'm missing something to perfect the technique. I just…" She lifted her hands and looked into her palms. "I can perform the hand signals but I can't complete the jutsu."

Her eyes sparked and she eagerly looked up to him. "Itachi, you're a shinobi, maybe you can figure out what I'm doing wrong!"

The young black haired man seemed slightly surprised but gave a small shrug. Sunna realized her excitement and calmed herself "I-I'm sorry, I've never had the opportunity to talk to a ninja about me or my family."

"There is no need to apologize, Sunna." The man replied. "If it comforts you I will study your family's scroll." In response she grinned. "If you'd like," Itachi continued. "You could travel with me for the time being."

Blue eyes blinked. "Are you asking me to join…the Akatsuki?"

He gave his head a small shake. "I mean no offense but you do not have the skills necessary. However, analyzing your situation there aren't many options at your disposal at the moment." A painted hand grabbed a nearby stick and poked the flickering fire. Sunna frowned as she remembered the present. She was homeless now and exposed to a world of constant conflict.

His onyx orbs looked back to her. "I said I would help you. Perhaps if you traveled with me you would eventually be able and confident to lead a path more suited for your needs. As well, perhaps I can offer assistance in channeling your true keikei genkai."

Sunna continued to frown, unsure of what he was proposing. "I'm…not a criminal though."

"I know." Itachi agreed. "It is simply an idea. You do not need to act on it." Sunna remained silent thinking on his proposition. "Let's discuss more in the morning. It is quite late in the night. Try to rest more."

The blonde teen gave a small nod. "Oh, your cloak." She began to pull it off of her legs.

Itachi raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Sleep with it. It will keep you warm."

She blushed and smiled, lowering herself down onto the rocky floor. She brought the cloak up to her chest and holding it just underneath her chin. Her eyes watched the fire's flames wave on the wooden coals.

"Itachi…" She eventually cooed. He didn't vocally respond but raised his chin and eyes to her. "You had asked me what I wanted…" Her blue eyes met his dark ones. "I want to be a ninja. More than anything."

This time he acknowledged Sunna with a curt nod; admiration was behind his action. She couldn't tell if it was the angle in which she was lying down and the way the fire brightened his eyes, but he seemed to look fondly at her. She could almost see a small smile curled on his lips.

With that they both continued to watch the fire before them. Soon enough Sunna's eyelids grew heavy and hard to keep open. She breathed lightly as she listened to the fire's flames burn. Though so much had happened and she was unsure of the future she felt ease.

 _Such an odd feeling…seeing as I'm camping with a criminal._ She thought to herself. She nuzzled her face underneath the cloak gathering its warmth and smelling the cologne she had noticed before. _But Itachi is kind…and I feel…so safe…for the first time…for the first time ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers for your interest in my story. I apologize if as you are reading there are typos or unclear sentences as I generally write late at night and do my best to edit but unfortunately miss a spot or two. This is a bit shorter in wording compared to the past two chapters, but I found how I wrote ended it nicely. Please enjoy.**

When Sunna awoke again it was morning. It was still dark inside the cave but some rays from the sun beamed inside at a far entrance lighting the rocky interior. As she sat up she saw Itachi already awake preparing a breakfast of which smelled like fried eggs.

"Good morning." She greeted.

He looked up to her. "Good morning." The black-haired man poured some oil onto the eggs which sizzled. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes," She nodded. She pointed to the pan frying. "C-Can I help at all?"

"It's nearly done." He pulled up the two bowls from the night before. "We will need to leave after breakfast."

"Ah, okay," Sunna pouted slightly in thought. "I-I made up my mind."

Itachi looked up at her with a faint questioning look.

"I'm going to come with you; and learn to be a ninja!" Her blue eyes shined with determination.

The man's face was serious and expressionless. "Fine."

Sunna looked down briefly. Her face blushed in embarrassment. _He really doesn't show much emotion…I thought he would take me more seriously…._

Soon they had breakfast. "Can we look at my scroll after?" She asked as they were finishing up.

"We will have to wait until later this evening." He replied. "We have to meet with my partner soon."

"Partner?" She repeated in confusion, a slight jab of jealousy in her gut. "Do you…have a wife?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that. I need to meet with my partner in Akatsuki."

"Oh," Sunna felt relief. "Are they as nice as you?"

He blinked at the statement but resumed eating. "He is…interesting."

She raised her eyebrow in response. _That didn't really answer my question._

"When we set out we'll need to discuss details of this arrangement." Sunna nodded unsure of what he was detailing.

Eventually they had collected their belongings. Sunna had changed into fresh clothing from her bag while Itachi waited outside the cave. It felt good to be out of the blood stained and dirty clothes. Her face as still a bit sore, but much more tolerable then the night before. Sunna had briefly looked in her compact mirror when getting ready. The black eye and purple cheek were not a welcomed reflection. She couldn't imagine what she would have looked like if Itachi hadn't had healed some of her face.

It was bright, spring day outside. A cicada chirped with the birds in the forest they walked in. Sunna carried her backpack and walked alongside Itachi in silence. It was beautiful being surrounded by the true essence of nature; unlike anything she had experienced inside of Konoha's walls.

After some time she broke through the silence. "Itachi, what did you mean earlier about 'our arrangement'? She nervously asked.

They continued to walk as he turned his head to her. "In Akastuki, we travel in pairs of two. This ensures loyalty to the organization and updates to the status of missions we are sent on."

"Missions like the Hokage gives out in Konoha?" She was trying to understand this familiar but unknown world to her.

"Similar, yes." He agreed. "The missions we go on require constant traveling and skills of shinobi. I would rather you not attend these missions with us and wait for us to return."

Sunna nodded. "I can do that."

"The real issue is you joining my partner and I in our travels." Itachi continued. "Many in Akastuki lack empathy; we are all s-ranked criminals. What I propose is an 'alibi' if you will. Any who ask we will tell them the reason you are joining me is because I have taken you on as a subordinate and because of your unique keikei genkai. By training you myself it will ensure a strong and dependant assistant."

The blonde made a small face. "Do you really think that will work to convince them?"

"There's another reason to the alibi. You're young, appear innocent, and are female. Few would suspect you as an intel source for the Akatsuki. That should help deter any suspicions and secure your safety beside me from the other members."

Sunna eyed the man in a form of awe. "You planned all this just now?"

"I planned it as we were leaving Konoha." He answered.

Her mouth was slightly open in shock. _He's so…cunning!_ "No wonder you graduated early…."

"I need your co-operation for this alibi to work." His dark eyes appeared sterner. "If anyone finds out the truth it could compromise both you and I. The members of Akatsuki are dangerous people."

She gulped and nodded. "I think I can handle it."

His focus returned forward. "We will be meeting my partner within the next two days. Later tonight I will study your scroll and we will determine how to begin your training."

"Hey Itachi?" Sunna asked. His eyes returned to hers. "You don't seem like the bad person the news makes out everyone from Akastuki to be like. What did you do to become an s-ranked criminal?"

His black eyes stared at her for a brief moment before looking forward. "We should discuss what you will expect from traveling with me."

Sunna was taken back from his complete disregard for her question. _I guess it's a sensitive topic?_ "S-Sure,"

…

It was evening and they had determined a campsite for the night. As they had traveled during the day Itachi explained to Sunna what 'the typical life' of an Akatsuki member was like. He had explained how they traveled from place to place fulfilling missions from a leader of the organization and how because of their status as ex-nin they rarely visited populated cities. Instead they would travel to smaller villages and towns for supplies and had a resource of communities who lacked trained ninja to avoid suspicion and unwanted confrontation. Itachi currently had a small reserve of food and supplies with him and explained how they would visit a small village soon to restock.

Sunna knew it would be a big lifestyle change. She had never traveled before and already could feel how sore her legs were. She had frowned realizing that last night wouldn't be the last night she would be camping outside. Itachi explained that generally when they went to these smaller populated towns they would rent a room at a hotel if it was convenient. Sunna was relieved to know that sometimes she would have access to a shower or at least a public bathhouse. She couldn't wait to truly wash away all the filth of recent events from her body.

She practically collapsed on the grass of the forest floor when they finally stopped. "I've never walked so much in my whole life." She sighed.

"Your training is going to be much more vigorous then walking today." The young man commented. He was starting to put a fire together with the fallen twigs and branches she and him had collected.

Sunna made a small face in embarrassment. "I-I just need to adjust. I'm not giving up on my training."

He nodded. "Good."

As the sun was finishing setting they were eating another soup dinner. As Sunna ate she recalled a moment from their earlier conversations.

"So if you don't go to populated cities a lot because you don't want to be spotted, why were you in Konoha yesterday?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I was on a personal business."

That was all she could get out of him. After spending the entire day together Sunna realized that Itachi was a quiet, serious and well-composed man. All day she had been analyzing his facial expressions as he spoke. He rarely made any. The most he would give away was the way his eyes would move. Even just a blink or a glance when she asked a question told her enough that he was thinking of how to respond, or perhaps analyzing her and how she spoke.

 _He seems to always be thinking, maybe even planning._ She thought to herself as she sipped the broth. _We only met last night and he admitted things didn't go to his plans, but here he is today with a brand new idea of how to help me travel with him. He's so hard to read and I know he's hiding some things from me. But at the same time he is open with details of what he does in Akatsuki, yet he still doesn't divulge that much. He's so…mysterious._

She couldn't help but admire him. Not only had he been so kind to her but he was really the true definition of a ninja. Quiet, every action and word well-thought and planned, and she could sense a feeling of determination from him. Sunna wondered if her joyous mother was the same way when she was working on a mission.

"Sunna," he spoke after they had finished dinner. "Let's look at your family's scroll."

A smile shined on her face. She had been looking forward to this all day. "Yes!" She reached through her bag to pull it out. He motioned for her to sit beside him which she complied as handed the scroll to him.

As he pulled open the scroll she eyed his features. His black hair glimmered slightly from the light of the fire and his face was pale, but smooth like porcelain. It was the wrinkle descending under each eye that were really what interested her. He was the same age as her, she knew this because they had trained together that first year at the academy, but he looked so much older than eighteen with the wrinkles. Altogether she felt so attracted to him, perhaps because of his personality as well and how he had treated her.

She watched patiently as his eyes scanned the scroll. He pointed to the sun. "This is your family's symbol?"

"Yes," she proudly answered.

"It resonates with your personality." He commented.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer and instead scanned the rest of the scroll, opening it more as he read jutsu signs and descriptions. _I feel like he intentionally ignores me sometimes…_ Sunna grumpily thought. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to figure him out._

After a few minutes of reading he set the scroll of his crossed lap. He pulled out his hands from his cloak creating a familiar sign. The teen watched as he extended one of his hands forward. _He's trying to do the jutsu…_

Another few moments passed and she patiently watched him look up to the clear night sky. He brought his hands down. "Just as I thought, this is no ordinary jutsu."

Sunna tilted her head to the side slightly, questioning his statement. He turned to her. "These signs are specifically designed for your family's keikei genkai; that is certain. Since I am not part of your lineage I cannot perform the jutsu."

Sunna nodded. "I did say that…"

"I needed to confirm it." He replied. He picked up the scroll and brought it closer for her to read. "Although I cannot perform these jutsu's, I believe I can help guide you to do it. There are actually many benefits you can possess."

She bit her lip lightly. "I have to be honest…some of this I don't understand." She pointed to the hand signs from the jutsu he had just performed. "This one is to conjure a raincloud, which I can do that, but I can't make it rain. And this one," She pointed further on the scroll, her index finger lightly touching down on his leg. "I'm supposed to be able to _'see'_ from the clouds. I can't do it though. I don't understand what it is I'm doing wrong or what it means to 'see from the clouds'."

Itachi's eyes gazed at where her finger laid. Sunna flinched lightly and brought the finger back, apologizing. He didn't seem to notice as he pointed to the same sign as well. "This cannot be performed until you perfect the first jutsu. You will have to be fluent in the first to be able to do anything else in this scroll."

He gently laid the scroll onto the ground and shifted himself to face her more directly. "Show me how you would do this jutsu."

She nodded and moved herself to face him as well. She felt nervous seeing as how she was such an amateur compared to him but motivated herself to proceed. She raised her hands and made the sign to channel her chakra. Her eyes were closed but she could feel Itachi watching her every move. After some time she moved her right hand forward and upward attempting to channel the chakra to the sky.

"That's enough." She opened her eyes back and looked up. A cloud had appeared and moved progressively to cover the moon.

"See what I mean?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face. "I'm trying to will it to rain and it just won't happen."

His eyes narrowed slightly. He was in thought. "I believe there is an issue with your chakra. It's not gathering fast enough simply because you're not trained. Your hands are making the signs perfectly, but perhaps you are not using enough chakra to manipulate the cloud to rain."

Sunna nodded slightly to what he was saying. "So it _is_ my chakra that's the issue...I always thought it was."

"You have good intuition." He complimented. "Try again. I would like to feel how you gather your chakra. From there I can give guidance."

"Okay," She blushed lightly. She put her hands together and felt a warm touch from his hands. He gently had them placed over each of hers. She closed her eyes and set to channeling her chakra again. When his hands left hers she knew it was time to stop.

"First, we will need to train you to gather chakra more efficiently. I believe some of your body's mantras are being blocked which is part of the issue. When we reach the town in a few days we can arrange for acupuncture to release them." Itachi instructed. "In the meantime we can work on other methods to gather chakra which you will notice a difference when your body is back in balance. Once you can manipulate the amount and the speed of chakra gathering to your hands, we will train you to power your feet with chakra, and then work on this jutsu again."

Sunna smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

He rolled up the scroll and handed it to her. "You have traveled far today. Try to get some rest. In the morning we will set out earlier than we did today."

The blonde sat up and put away her scroll in the backpack. Sunna 'fluffed' her bag to make it more comfortable as a pillow. As she laid down Itachi stepped over and handed her his cloak.

"Oh, Itachi, I'm okay." She blushed trying to turn away his offer.

"Take it." He instructed.

She smiled lightly and obeyed while giving him thanks. She was grateful as it provided warmth, but felt guilty as he didn't have anything for himself. He sat back down across from her. The fire was in between them crackling still. Sunna cozied herself in the cloak and her makeshift pillow. She didn't understand this man, but still an admiration glowed within her for him.

"Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, Sunna."

…

She was in her home. She stood in the hallway. It was dark, almost black, but she recognized the walls to her house. She looked around, the paintings on the wall shaded and blurred.

"Sunna," An echoed voice called.

The blonde gazed around again. The voice was familiar. She stepped forward cautiously. There was no noise as she moved on the wooden floors. It called out her name again. The voice was emitting from her bedroom.

She walked inside. The room was the same as before, her vanity on the far side of the wall beside her dresser, her bed on the other side. She ventured in unsure of what awaited her. A feeling of dread grew within her body.

"Sunna," a husky voice growled.

She gasped and jumped around. There he was. Blood leaked from his mouth and oozed out of his white shirt. He was holding a broken beer bottle. It flashed in the darkness menacingly.

"F-Father!" She yelled. She urgently looked past him to see the door she entered from was gone. It was just a wall now. There was no escape.

He gestured to himself. "Why did you do this to me, Sunna?"

Her fingers trembled and her whole body shook. "Y-You're dead…You're dead…" Tears began streaming down her face. Her blue eyes were wide in fear.

"Why did you do this to me, Sunna?!" He lunged for her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She couldn't scream and her eyes just stared at his scowling face.

"I-I didn't…mean to…" She cried, her body petrified in fear.

His gruff face made an eerie smile. "You look like her."

She couldn't stop shaking and trembling. He reached a hand and groped one of her breasts. "You look like her." He said again, his voice laced with lust, blood still dripping from the corners of his mouth. His other hand had moved to her skirt and began lifting it up. The touches sent shivers down her spine and a disgusting feeling of goosebumps on her skin.

"Pl-Please…Please stop…" She whimpered as he continued, the same terrifying grin on his face. "Please stop!" She screamed into blackness.

Her eyes opened wide and she was panting. Shaky hands reached up to her head. She stared blankly into the night sky, her hand covering half of her vision. Her breathing was heavy and her teeth were chattering. She could feel the sweat dripping all over her body.

Slowly she sat up and removed her hand. She gazed into it. Her breathing began to settle and she was able to inhale through her nose. She glanced to the sounds of a crackling fire. She took a large gulp and analyzed the forest around her.

 _A dream…it was a dream._ She concluded. _It was so real…_ The feeling of dread and the adrenaline didn't leave her body. It held within her entire torso tightly making it hard to breathe.

"Sunna," a monotone voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked into his eyes. "I-Itachi…" Her breathing was still heavy, her blue eyes wide and she was gathering herself. "I…I had a nightmare."

"I can see." He commented.

She looked down. "I-It was my father…he was…he was there. H-He was touching me and…and…"

"It was just a dream."

She closed her eyes. "Y-Yes…just a dream…" she repeated almost as if she was trying to convince herself. _It was so real._ She opened her eyes and looked to him. "I-I didn't wake you, d-did I?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "Not at all." He was still seated as he was when she fell asleep. A book was in his hands.

"G-Good…" She trailed off staring into the forest again. _I've never had a nightmare like that. I can't believe…his hands…his touch…I've never even been touched that way before…_

"Do you read, Sunna?"

His question took her off guard. She looked back to him. "P-Pardon?"

Itachi lifted the book somewhat. "Do you read?" he repeated.

She looked at him confused and shook her head. "N-Not often…"

"I find it relaxing to read as I travel." He commented. His voice was monotone as always, but seemed carefree as he spoke which was very odd. "I enjoy purchasing a new book when we stop into villages."

She blinked at him. "Wh-What do you read?"

"History for the most part. The past of the world is very interesting to me." His eyes gazed at her. He lifted the book up slightly. "I'm reading about the Village Hidden by Sound at the moment. Would you like to hear about it?"

 _This…doesn't seem to be like him._ "Okay…"

For the next hour he explained the history of the village. He talked about stories of some of their leaders and the skilled shinobi who were legends in their land from their great accomplishments. Sunna was still confused, but found listening to him relaxed her. After a few minutes of him beginning her breathing had completely calmed down as well as the rest of her body. She no longer felt the adrenaline lingering throughout her. Initially she had gathered her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her as a way of comfort, but now her eyes grew heavy and she could feel her head nudging more into her knees as she rested on them.

Itachi paused from his stories. "Rest now, Sunna. You shouldn't have a nightmare."

She closed her eyes and nodded, positioning herself to lay back down. She wrapped the Akatsuki cloak around her and could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

…

She felt a small nudge to her shoulder. Her eyes drifted open and she drowsily looked up to see Itachi squatting beside her.

"It's morning, Sunna."

She blinked and nodded. "Yes…"

Sure enough he was right and she did not have another nightmare that night. The lack of a proper night's rest lingered as a tired feeling in her body but she urged herself to get up.

He rose to stand. "We will have to have soup for breakfast. When we meet with my partner tomorrow he should have some more suitable breakfast foods."

She nodded, removing the cloak from on top of her. She remembered waking up last night and how traumatized she felt from the nightmare. She was confused from how Itachi responded. He was quiet and when he spoke he was direct and to the point. But last night he told her stories of a village that were essentially trivial knowledge. It seemed out of character.

"Why did you…talk about the Village Hidden by Sound last night?" She asked during breakfast. "It seemed…unlike you."

"We've only known each other a couple days, Sunna. Do you believe you truly know me?" He replied. She thought she saw a small look of amusement on his face.

"I-I didn't mean offense." She stuttered.

Sure enough there was a tiny smile on his features. "It distracted you from your nightmare, didn't it?"

Sunna blinked. _So even in conversation he had a strategy._ "It did."

"I'm well accustomed to the nature of nightmares." He stated. He gazed at her with his black eyes. "You'll be having them for a while."

She frowned. "Do you really think so?"

The black haired man nodded. "When we go into town I advise we stop at a bookstore. If you wake from a nightmare, reading will help soothe you back to sleep."

"Is that what you do?" Curiosity laced her voice.

"We'll practice more of your chakra summoning when we camp later tonight." He answered instead as he finished his broth.

Sunna knew he wasn't going to answer the question. It seemed anything too personal he would simply avoid.

"Sounds good." She sighed and cleared her bowl as well. Perhaps at his own pace he would open up to her. For now she enjoyed his company and was looking forward to anything she could learn from him as a shinobi.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through the forest it was silent between them. In Sunna's experience silence was awkward and upsetting, but then again her only conversations were with her father for the most part and hardly other people. However, it was different as she walked with Itachi. He was quiet like her and there was no tension in the space between them. It was odd, but she felt comfortable walking with him with no conversation. It was almost as if they were bonding without saying anything at all.

Soon they would meet Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki. Sunna couldn't believe that in one night her life had completely changed and now she was associated with a criminal. However he bore her no ill will and she found herself completely enjoying the time they had spent together. The night before they had practiced more chakra training as he had promised. He was a calm and patient teacher and she liked how he guided her so far. Itachi would analyze what she was doing, coach her and educate her and have her try again. Confidence was returning to Sunna in her studies.

 _Though he might be a 'bad guy', Itachi is so much better than my father ever was._ She frowned slightly as they continued. She turned to the man. "Hey, Itachi, where are we exactly?"

He briefly stopped and removed a scrolled map from his cloak. He unraveled it open revealing the map of the world they lived in. Each country was marked with their associated symbol. Sunna peered closer to him to view. A painted index finger pointed to a north-west country of Konoha.

"We're here now."

Sunna's jaw dropped. "We're outside of the Fire Country already?"

He blankly looked at her. "We have done a lot of traveling."

She sighed. "Oh goodness."

Itachi rolled the scroll and shifted it away. "Come, we will be meeting Kisame soon."

Sunna nodded and walked with him. "Does he know about me?"

"No," he replied. "Remember what we discussed before?"

"I'm your new subordinate and you're training me as an intelligence source for the Akatsuki." She answered. "I have a unique keikei genkai which will help you on your travels."

Itachi nodded in approval. The blonde teen gazed at him for a moment. "I…I'm nervous about meeting another s-ranked criminal…"

"So long as I am present you'll be fine." He reassured.

She continued to frown lightly but let it pass. Over time they veered from the forest to a pathway. Ahead of them a black-cloaked figure stood with what looked like oversized luggage behind his back.

"Itachi," The masculine voice called out.

 _This is it._ Sunna braced herself. _Itachi said if I was with him I'd be safe._

They approached and the man's features became clearer. Sunna's eyes widened but she tried to control her face to hide the shock. He was tall and she could tell he was muscular underneath the clouded cloak. He wore an odd shinobi headband that covered his ears and Sunna recognized the symbol from The Land of the Mist but it had a scratch through it much like Itachi's own headband. Blue hair was styled upwards. On each cheekbone 3 birthmarks descended back, almost representing gills. His appearance was shark-like down to his light blue face and intensely starring small eyes. Behind his back she could see the handle of a weapon with a small skull at the base. Bandages seemed to wrap the gigantic object that nearly touched the ground as it hung.

 _Oh boy…_ Sunna thought to herself and stiffened. _I was not expecting someone like this._

The man raised a blue eyebrow and pointed at Sunna. "Is that what you were looking for in Konoha?"

She turned lightly to the man beside her. As always Itachi's face was stern and calm giving nothing away.

"Not exactly." He simply answered.

"Ah, I see." The man crossed his arms. "So she's your prisoner or something?"

"Subordinate." Itachi corrected. He shifted his body to gesture an arm to the woman. "Kisame, this is Sunna."

Taking que Sunna gave a light bow with her torso. "Hello," She nervously cooed out.

"Subordinate, eh?" The man flashed a smile of sharp and pointed teeth. "This seems unlike you, Itachi." He walked closer. Sunna held her breath as the man approached. "My name is Hoshigaki Kisame. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope to know you better, Sunna."

She nervously forced herself to smile. "Pl-Pleased to meet you as well." She stammered.

The tall man's focus returned to the younger man. "You didn't beat her like that, did you Itachi? Even I think that's heartless to do to a woman."

Her face blushed. She didn't think to put on any makeup this morning. She would have to apply some before they set into town.

"We experienced some issues when leaving Konoha." Itachi replied. "That's why Sunna will be traveling with us and training under me. She will become a key source of intel for us on our missions."

"You don't say." Kisame grinned, his face showing obvious amusement. "The world better watch out now that we got a little girl working for Akatsuki. No one will ever know what hit 'em."

Itachi began to move forward to which Kisame and Sunna followed suit. The blue man took to Sunna's right side sandwiching her in between the two men. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, still unsure about the newcomer.

"Does Leader know any of this?" The man asked his partner.

"I wanted to inform you first." He said. "This will not be an issue?" He seemed to state the question rather than ask it.

"Not at all," Kisame laughed a bit. "As long as she doesn't piss me off I'm fine." A mischievous grin entered his face. "You think Leader will approve? I know you're aware outsiders aren't welcomed by the Akastuki."

"I don't see why not." The younger man casually answered. "She has a unique keikei genkai that will aid us."

"Oh?" Now his attention turned to Sunna. "And what's this ability, my dear?"

Sunna looked up the extremely tall man. He stood at least a foot over her in height. Itachi was only a few inches taller than her, but she couldn't help but feel small compared to the two men beside her.

"Well, i-it's different." She looked away slightly and turned back. "I have the ability to control my environment."

Kisame replied with an impressed look. "Go on."

"If I channel my chakra properly, I can control the weather." She explained. "I'm a remnant of the Tenki clan. Some of the jutsu described in my family's scroll is the ability to make it rain or shine, see from the clouds, and summon thunder and lightning."

"So your name literally means 'sunny weather'. Interesting." The tall man commented. "So show me some of these skills. Make it storm before my eyes!"

Sunna blushed and scrunched her face in embarrassment. "I, uhm, I can't quite do any of that just yet."

"What?"

She rubbed one of her arms and awkwardly smiled. "I, uh, I've been having issues studying my family's scroll."

"Well you're not really useful now are you?" He bluntly asked.

Sunna felt a jab at her chest and maybe even her pride. If her life was an anime this would be the moment a sharp arrow with the text "hurt" would jab into her heart from the comment.

"She didn't have a proper teacher in Konoha." Itachi interrupted the conversation. Sunna was grateful for his intrusion. "I believe I can help her truly harness the power of her abilities."

Kisame laughed again. "Oh, Itachi, this is so unlike you." He said again. He smiled down at Sunna. "Don't worry kid, you got a good teacher here."

She nodded unsure if this man was really mean or really nice.

He looked to Itachi again. "So if she can control the weather it means we should have no issues traveling, eh?"

"That is the idea." The mono-toned man replied.

Kisame looked to Sunna once more. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the water, that's my speciality. But walking for days straight in pouring rain isn't anyone's idea of fun."

Sunna nodded. "I'll do my best."

The taller man grinned and put an arm around Sunna. In response she blinked and tensed as she was not anticipating the action. "Itachi, I _love_ this girl! She has such good manners! Why didn't you bring her along before?"

Itachi seemed to have shrugged in reply. Kisame removed his hand from Sunna's shoulder.

"So Sunna, did Itachi tell you anything about his great partner?" He continued to smile. It was odd to see the complete differences of personalities between the two partners.

"Uhm, not really." She replied.

The blue haired man 'mock' scowled. "Eh, Itachi, why didn't you brag about me to her?" Itachi seemed to ignore the man and continued walking. "Well kid, let me tell you about myself. I'm a swordsman you know…"

Kisame spent the trip telling tales of his time as a Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Itachi didn't partake in the conversation but Sunna found herself enjoying the stories and the way Kisame described each tale. He went into details describing the great battles he fought, using his hands to speak to add impact of the actions, and bragging about the defeats of his enemies. He had so much enthusiasm and pride in his voice.

 _Maybe he's just happy to have a new audience for his stories._ Sunna thought to herself but smiled as he spoke. _He might be scary looking with that big sword, but he's quite charismatic._

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived to the small town. There were maybe only a few hundred people populating the community but it was quaint. Kisame set to seeking a hotel and left Sunna and Itachi to roam around town for an acupuncturist. It was an odd experience to have small needles poked throughout her body but she could feel a wave of balance settling within her. Itachi was right when he said this would help her chakra; she could feel it working already. Later they stopped by a bookstore where she picked up a book on ninjutsu.

"Wouldn't you rather read a novel?" Itachi had asked.

"Well, if you're going to be away on missions I need to keep studying." Sunna answered. She could see a glimmer in his eye. Perhaps he admired her ambition?

They met back at the hotel. Kisame greeted them in the hallway.

"This is my room. Yours is just across." He pointed to the door in front of them and handed a key to Itachi. "I'm going to bed early. I haven't slept on a mattress in too long."

"Good night," Sunna said. Kisame smiled and waved his hand and entered his room. Itachi opened their door.

 _I've never been in a hotel before._ Sunna walked in eyeing the environment. The walls were a cream colour with an undertone of brown creating a warm and welcoming feel to the space. It was sectioned into two parts, a living area and a bedroom with a large bathroom. The couch was an elegant purple with white décor cushions and looked expensive. Decorative paintings of bright flowers hung throughout the room and there was a large window attracting the rays of the sun. In the bedroom was a king sized bed with a silver frame. White fluffy pillows and a matching duvet laid across it almost beckoning to come for a good night's sleep.

"There's only one bed..." Sunna blushed lightly. From her day's experience with Kisame she wondered if this was mischievously planned by him. He seemed to be a trickster type.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Itachi concluded. He removed his cloak and laid it on a nearby lounge chair. "We'll be heading out in the morning again. Take your time and relax."

Sunna walked to the bed and laid her backpack on it. "I'm going to take advantage of the shower if that's alright."

"Sure."

The bathroom was white and clean with tiled flooring and a floral purple wallpaper on the walls. A large, deep bathtub was on the far side with a cream shower curtain around it. Sunna sighed in contentment. A bath would be very relaxing.

While she ran the hot water she eyed her naked reflection in the mirror. The bruising on her arms seemed to be nearly healed by now. All that remained were red marks that weren't entirely eye-catching. Her face wasn't as bad as Kisame had made it out to be earlier. One eye was more healed than the other and a deep red bruising still remained. Her cheeks looked similar but not as worse. She was eager to get the dirt and grim off of her from their journey and the crazy night from a few days ago.

When the bath was ready she stepped in and slowly submerged herself. She let out a deep exhale as the warmth of the water covered her body. Her blonde hair floated and spread as she laid her head back. This was definitely a wonderful feeling. Her chakra felt realigned and her body felt soothed. She laid there, no particular thoughts running through her mind, just pure joy and bliss.

She was clean and feeling even better when she stepped out. She grabbed one of the white towels from a decorative rack in the bathroom and dried her head. She smiled as she eyed her reflection and combed through her wet hair.

 _Oh, I forgot my change of clothes._ She wrapped the towel around her body holding it together just over her breasts. She quietly stepped out and made her way to her backpack on the bed. Sunna eyed the doorframe that was completely open with no door. Itachi was sitting on the couch reading.

 _I hope he doesn't see me like this!_ She blushed as she shifted through her belongings with one hand, the other still holding up her towel. She gathered the clothes to her and straightened up. Itachi had glanced at her. When their eyes met her blush darkened but he quickly averted his eyes back to the book.

"S-Sorry, I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom." She stuttered and quickly scampered away. _Was he…was he blushing?_

When she returned to the bathroom she looked in the mirror again and made a face. As she had moved the towel loosened and exposed cleavage between her breasts. _He_ _ **had**_ _to be blushing! They're nearly popping out! Ahhh_ She squirmed on the spot in embarrassment. _But if he was looking at me…maybe he thinks I'm attractive?_ She smiled lightly to herself at the thought. _I really hope he thinks I'm pretty…_

She changed still playing with ideas in her head. _Sometimes I think he's looking at me with interest, but I wasn't sure. Maybe this little 'incident' proved me right. I wonder if he's noticed how I look at him?_ She straightened her skirt and shirt attempting to wipe away any wrinkles. _He's attractive, smart, kind and I really admire him…but I'm with to criminals now. Romance shouldn't be on my mind._

She felt more confident after her 'pep-talk'. She walked out into the living room. Itachi was in the same spot reading. "Th-There's an extra towel in there if you'd like to shower too."

He nodded and got up. He showed no effect of the earlier interaction. "I wouldn't mind."

The young man walked past her to the bathroom. Sunna in the meantime took out the bag from the bookstore Itachi laid on the wooden coffee table. She needed to distract herself from her earlier thoughts.

After a while Itachi returned clean like her. His long black hair was wet but secured in a ponytail behind his back as usual. His typical stern look seemed more relaxed. He must have needed the shower just as much as her.

"Let's go out for dinner." He suggested. "It's been some time since I enjoyed food at a restaurant."

Sunna smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

They set out to the town, Itachi dressed in his Akastuki cloak and Sunna wearing a light orange cardigan. The people in town seemed to have settled down now that it was evening, a calmer walk to their steps and not as many people out. The sun had set and the stars in the sky illuminated the night as well as the town's paper lanterns. The whole scene filled Sunna with a refreshing warm glow, especially since Itachi was close beside her.

The restaurant of choice for the two was middle-class and served a variety of dishes. Sunna eyed the menu eagerly anticipating what she would have. _I can't remember the last time I visited a restaurant. Father's income mostly went to his alcohol and cigarettes._

She had decided on various sashimi with a vegetable tempura as a side. Itachi chose a rice stir-fry.

"It's too bad Kisame didn't join us." Sunna commented as they began to dig into their meal. "He's really friendly and not as scary as I thought he'd be."

"We don't often visit towns. This is a luxury for us." Itachi stated.

"It's wonderful. Thank you for everything." Sunna smiled fondly to him. His eyes seemed warmer and she could see a faint smile.

"I have to say Sunna, you are very different today than the woman I met just a few days ago."

The blonde blinked. "H-How so?"

"You seem more confident; happy." He said. "I've never seen someone change so much in a short period of time."

"It's all because of you." Sunna smiled and looked down. "I had really given up back home. But in these past few days…I feel like I can be me. And I don't feel scared anymore." She looked back up to him, her blue eyes almost tearing. "I don't think you realize how much you have done for me; how happy I am to be training again."

His black eyes gazed at her for a moment analyzing her expression. "I'm happy to hear." He used his chopsticks to take another bite. "I spoke with our Leader earlier. You have nothing to fear traveling with us."

"That makes me feel even better." Sunna replied in relief. _His leader isn't here though, I wonder how they spoke?_

He changed the subject by asking about her dinner. They ate and had small talk. After their meal Itachi took a desert to go of dangos. Sunna was surprised to find that beneath his serious exterior he had a sweet tooth. Soon after they left returning for the hotel.

…

She was running. The dark walls around her were blurry and smudged like a wiped down painting. She was gasping for air, her chest seizing with every move she made.

"Sunna," her father's voice called out. "Sunna,"

"No, no!" She yelled out. As she ran tears fell down her cheeks and filtered into the air.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness away from her. A jonin vest could be seen and long blonde hair to her knees. Sunna's eyes widened filled with hope.

"Mother!" She called.

The figure turned to her revealing a middle aged woman. She was exactly how she remembered her. The woman turned around, a smooth smile curled on her lips. Her arms extended outwards and towards her as if beckoning her for a hug.

Sunna's arm reached out. "Mother!" She smiled and willed herself forward.

A sudden grab at her other hand jerked her back. "Sunna…" Her father growled behind her.

She turned back mouth agape. "No, no leave me alone!" She screamed and tried to pull herself away. The man's grasp tightened around her wrist. She looked back to her mother. Her parent stood as she was but began moving into the shadowy darkness.

"Mother!" Sunna desperately screamed to the fading image. "Mother don't leave me!"

She sat up, panting. Her hand held her chest which she felt her heart beating at an alarming rate. She gazed around the darkened room regaining memory of where she was.

 _It's just a dream…it's just a dream._ She thought to herself. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and exhaled. Her body was sweating and shaking.

A faint light shined from the room beside her. She looked over to see Itachi still awake and reading. He had noticed her stir and was looking at her as he lounged.

"I…I had another bad dream." She quietly said. Itachi motioned for her to come closer. She flipped the duvet off of herself and walked in bare feet to him. She took a seat on the other side of the couch.

A look of true interest was on his face. "What are these nightmares about?"

She frowned. "My father…he keeps chasing me. I can't get away." She lifted a hand to her head as a few tears fell down her cheek. "It's so real…and it's terrible…he's covered in blood and trying to kill me all over again. I keep reliving it." The young woman looked back to him. "I-I don't understand. I've never had dreams like this before."

Itachi closed his book. "Post-traumatic stress."

Sunna raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"People who have suffered traumatic events can suffer long after these moments occur. Anxiety attacks, the instinct of 'fight or flight' rampaging through them, and many suffer nightmares." He explained. "It happens even to lifelong shinobi. Over time the stress of missions, life-threatening battles and a life of hardship effects them."

"I haven't heard of it before."

"It isn't often discussed." He replied. "Under the circumstances of when I met you, I believe that is what you are going through."

"Well, how can I get over it?" Sunna asked.

"Time." He simply replied.

She sighed in response. "I just want these nightmares to stop. I can't sleep and I keep waking up in a sweat and shaking."

"Keeping yourself distracted will help." He guided.

"Do you think this will ever go away?" Her blue eyes looked at him with hope.

Itachi paused in thought. "My sharingan can work in many ways and stimulate different effects. If you'd like, I can use it to put you in a trance so you sleep through the nightmares."

Sunna frowned again. "Itachi, you've done so much for me, I don't want to bother you…I hope I don't wake you up in the night."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

A look of confusion entered her features. "Itachi, you're always up when I wake up. Don't you ever go to sleep?"

He lightly frowned. "I don't sleep until late."

"It's the early am, why don't you go to sleep?" She asked.

Again he paused as if contemplating. "It takes me a long time."

Sunna stared at him for a moment thinking on what he said and his expression. "Itachi…you have nightmares, don't you? Do you suffer from this post-traumatic stress too?"

His face didn't change but instead he reached over to the coffee table where the deserts he bought earlier where. He pulled out two of the sticks of dumplings. "Have one." He offered her.

She pouted but took the dango from him. _He's changing the subject again._ "Thanks."

They shared the treat together. After Itachi nudged his head to the bedroom. "Try going back to sleep, Sunna. We will be setting out again in the morning."

She got up and ventured to the bedroom. She looked back. "You try to get some sleep too, okay?"

He returned with a curt nod. "I will."

…

It was evening and their traveling was complete for the day. In the morning they had breakfast and set off again. Now they were in another forest for the night. Kisame had settled by the campfire and left the two of them to train. Sunna was excited to see the before and after results.

"There's definitely a difference in your chakra now." Itachi commented as he laid his hand on hers. "It's clearer and is moving smoothly."

"I noticed during the acupuncture." She smiled.

"You've only been able to stimulate chakra to your hands, let's try powering it to your feet. This will help you run faster and project you when jumping." Itachi said. "Both are very essential as a shinobi. Try doing it without a hand sign."

"Yes," She focused where she stood. She closed her eyes and willed her life force to channel downwards. She could feel a faint tingling sensation gathering at the soles of her feet.

"Good." Itachi approved. "You're doing much better at channeling."

She smiled more brightly at the compliment. "I want to see how it helps me run."

His voice was calm and emotionless as always. "Most people enjoy a midnight stroll, but I suppose we can try it out." Was that his way of making a joke?

Sunna moved forward into a run in the forest. She could feel with every step she took the chakra powered her forward, almost like it was bouncing off of the ground. She motivated herself to move faster and take larger steps and then leaps. Normally after some time she would begin to feel some fatigue building up, but using her chakra to run helped to eliminate this.

She grinned to herself. _I'm doing it!_ She looked up at the branches above her. _I wonder if I can jump like Itachi can…_

She briefly stopped, eyed her target branch, and using both feet she powered herself up. As her feet settled onto the wood she stumbled slightly and had to crouch to balance herself and grip the branch. She peered down to Itachi who was looking up at her from the ground.

"Itachi!" She called down. "I did it!"

She couldn't see his exact features but his eyes looked uninterested and serious. She could see him nod. Sunna stood and jumped down from the tree in front of Itachi. She straightened herself while still grinning. Her hands closed into fists and extended to her chest in excitement. "I did it!" She cheered again.

"Yes, but do you know how far away we are from our camp?"

She nervously smiled. "No, I wasn't paying attention. I just started running…"

"Follow me," He guided and turned around. He ran forward with Sunna following suit. Occasionally he would jump into the trees to which Sunna gradually mimicked and jumped from branch to branch. This she found herself slowing down quite a bit, eyeing the distance to the ground and then the distance to the branch before jumping. This was obviously a test Itachi was making to see how well she could really manipulate her chakra.

The glow of the nearby fire appeared and Itachi and Sunna returned to where they were before. Sunna's breathing had quickened, but overall she felt great.

"I can't believe I can do it; I can move like a ninja!" She excitedly said.

"There is still more to practice." He said. "We'll have to train with shuriken and kunai. I'll show you how using your chakra can help manipulate a blade to hit your target, and how using chakra can build more strength to an attack."

Sunna smiled brightly. "I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed. The three traveled stopping once in a village. Sunna had spent a few days at an inn while Itachi and Kisame completed their Akatsuki mission. Although she was sad to see Itachi leave, she was happy to have some personal time of her own. To distract herself she spent her time reading and studying her family's scroll more, planning the steps she would take to achieve the secrets within it. Despite a comfy bed to sleep in the nightmares still plagued her dreams. Even when they were on the road the dreams continued becoming more vivid.

Her training was going well. Kisame had even taken an interest in her abilities. He had taught her how to walk on water.

"Water's my element; I _insist_ I teach you a thing or two." He had said. Itachi had shrugged almost as if to keep the man happy.

As it turns out Kisame was a decent teacher. He wasn't quite as patient as Itachi and pressured her more, sometimes being sarcastic, but he encouraged her and always had a grin. Before long she had a handle on it and over time Kisame practiced sparring with her over ponds and creeks when they came upon them. It took some tries, but finally she could leap and run on the surface without sinking into the water or getting wet.

By now she was able to properly handle a kunai with chakra channeling. Her time spent training the little she knew at home seemed to have paid off. At their camp at night Itachi would find a small clearing in the trees and point to Sunna, showing where to target in the branches and trunks. At first she was slow in aiming and throwing but she was getting better every day. He took to sparing with her as well, guiding her on better techniques and form. Sunna could tell he was holding back, but for now the mock battles were helping her become stronger.

Today they continued on another journey with a new mission to accomplish. Sunna had more confidence in her stride and a smile on her lips.

"Itachi," She turned to the man walking beside her. "I think I'm ready to try that technique in my family's scroll again."

As always his face was calm and emotionless. His black eyes looked into hers as he turned his head to her. "I believe I know what's missing in your jutsu."

"Really?" Her blue eyes widened, anticipation written all over her face. "What is it?"

"I've noticed you focus all of your attention onto performing the jutsu, which works to a degree, but I believe you're focusing too much on the action itself." He started.

The young blonde tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"This might seem cliché, but it is just a theory." His eyes narrowed almost as if skeptical. "You know when you are watching a film, or reading a novel, and when the character is upset sometimes it rains?"

"Yeah, like all those sappy chick flicks." Kisame laughed. "Itachi, don't tell me you watch those?"

He gave a stare to Kisame who smiled in amusement.

"I suppose…" Sunna was still confused. "But I mean, it's just a book or movie. It's just to add atmosphere to the story."

Itachi's attention returned to Sunna. "Perhaps what your jutsu is lacking is 'emotion'. My theory is if you add feelings that you're thinking while performing the technique you might be able to properly change your environment."

Sunna thought it over for a moment, gazing at the bright blue sky above them. "You really think that would work?"

Itachi gave a small shrug. "It is just a theory."

Kisame stopped and turned back to them. "I need a break from all this walking. Why not try this _chick flick_ theory out? Dinner's on me if it works."

Sunna smiled at his humour. She turned to Itachi again and shrugged as well. "It doesn't hurt to try."

The teen began summoning her chakra and moved her hand forward. Now that her chakra was fluent she had could gather it faster and no longer required the hand sign to summon chakra before the technique. Sunna closed her eyes. _If sadness is supposed to make it rain…I know I have enough sad memories to make this happen._

Her mother was the first thing that came to her mind. She remembered how one day she was there, grinning and cheering her on as she practiced, showing their family's scroll, cooking delicious meals their family would enjoy, tucking her into bed at night, telling her stories and singing her lullabies. But it was all gone in a sudden instant.

Sunna could feel her chakra leaving her, rising upwards.

She had given her a kiss on her head and a big warm hug as she wore her jonin uniform. She had waved out the door to her, smiling and promising to come home soon. Then her mother was gone. She had only returned in a body bag. Sunna was left empty. She didn't know love from her father after she died. Instead she knew outbursts of rage, beatings, and neglect.

A rain drop sharply fell onto her nose. Sunna opened her eyes and looked up. Grey clouds were overhead, and more droplets began to fall around her.

"I…I did it…" She whispered. The rain gathered and she could feel her clothes getting wet. She couldn't take her gaze away as she smiled.

Kisame sighed. "This is why I don't make bets." He grumbled.

Sunna spread her arms out as the rain poured down. She had the biggest smile. She twirled in the rain and laughed at her success. She looked to Itachi who had been watching her the entire time. His face was stoic, but his eyes had a glaze of warmth.

She couldn't help herself. She leapt into him and embraced the man. "I did it, Itachi!"

"You did." He commented. A small hint in his voice sounded uncomfortable. Sunna removed herself from him quickly, sensing she had made him feel awkward.

Now the rain was coming down harder and the three of them were soaked. Kisame didn't comment on the exchange but rather their predicament.

"Hey, hey, Sunna!" Kisame interrupted. "We still have a ways' to go. Make it stop, would ya?"

She smiled and blushed in some embarrassment. "I didn't think about that, sorry."

"Try thinking of something that brings you happiness." Itachi suggested.

She nodded to him and brought her hand up once more. Sunna channeled her chakra. This time her first thought was Itachi; the first person to ever notice her. She thought about his kindness, how whenever she was cold he would offer him his cloak, the way he looked at her and sometimes smiled. She noticed he never seemed to do that with Kisame. She thought about how he made her feel special, how he was so attentive to her as a mentor, and how thanks to him she was feeling true happiness for the first time since her mother was alive. She thought about his handsome features, how he seemed to have a defensive outside, but was slowly showing her more of himself, much like how he was bringing out her true personality. She thought of the warm feeling she got whenever it was just him and her together. She thought about how good it felt to hug him in that brief moment.

She opened her eyes. The rain had stopped. The rain clouds were clearing and the sun was shining. She breathed a sigh of content and looked to Itachi.

"Your theory was right." She grinned to him. _I can't believe he was able to figure it out._

"It's a good thing I didn't wager you'd make it sunny again; I'd have lost twice." Kisame joked. "Itachi, you really live up to the name of prodigy when you can figure out a clan's secret jutsu with nothing but a scroll."

He set out to walking again indicating break time was over. Itachi and Sunna slowly followed.

"I'm sorry I hugged you. I was just...very excited..." She quietly said so Kisame couldn't hear. "I didn't mean to get you wet either."

"You made it sunny again; I'll dry in little time." He replied disregarded the first apology. "When we camp let's review the scroll again. I'm sure with this new discovery we can decipher how you can use the other jutsus."

It was evening now and Kisame proved to his word when he prepared dinner. He had even offered to clean up afterwards as 'a show of good sportsmanship'. While he cleared the cookery Sunna excused herself before Itachi could ask for the scroll.

They were in a country with more elevated landscapes and mountains. Sunna sat at the edge of the forest on a hill. She gazed at the grassy fields and the starry night sky. All day she couldn't stop smiling.

 _Mother…I wish you were here to see me now._ She thought to herself. She sat with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. _Wherever you are…I hope you can see me, and I hope you're proud of me._

"May I join you?" A voice interrupted.

Sunna looked behind her to see Itachi. Her eyes gave a warm expression and she welcomed him over. He sat beside her cross-legged and looked up to the sky with her.

"I never thought I'd be able to do it." She said.

"You did well." He complimented.

Her expression saddened slightly. "I wish she could've seen me do our family's jutsu."

He turned to her. "Your mother?"

"Yeah," She sighed and laid her head on her knees again. A silence was between the two for a while.

"Itachi," She looked to him again. "Can I…talk to you as…a friend?"

The man seemed intrigued. "Go on,"

"To make it rain...I thought of my mom. Losing her and everything she was to me." She turned her head forward again looking to the fields. "For a while…I thought it was my dad who killed my mom." Itachi said nothing but she could feel his eyes and knew he was listening. "When I was 12 I really started to suspect it. I mean he had been beating me for years for no reason, and I wonder if maybe he and mom got into a fight and that's what pushed him over the edge. But I never knew for sure…"

"Did you ever find out?" He asked.

She nodded her eyes watery. "A couple years ago, when I was sixteen, I finally had the courage to go to the police department. I was so young when she died that I never got to see the body. They dug out her file and let me read it." She took in a deep inhale and let out a long exhale. "Itachi…it was horrible."

Sunna removed her arms from around her legs and straightened. She was crying now. "She…She had been tortured. There were pictures in the file…she was torn to ribbons, gashes and blood everywhere and all over her uniform…and what had really killed her was a stab into her heart. I remember seeing this gaping hole in the photograph…she had been completely massacred…"

"Was it your father?"

She shook her head. "No…he had nothing to do with it. She had been on a mission with other jonin and…they found her like that…dead…they were the ones who brought her back. It was all in the report…the worst part is I found out my dad had no reason for the way he treated me...that was until he died…"

She looked to the man beside her again. "If my mom was still alive, I know I would have had a different life. Maybe we could have been friends at the academy...maybe my dad wouldn't have turned into the…horrible person he became…maybe I'd be a different person."

His dark eyes analyzed her face, seeing her hurt and pain.

"But…I'm really happy now." She stated as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Being with you, helping me train, and finally performing my family's jutsu…I'm so happy." She smiled to him. "I'm not going to lie, Itachi, I was so scared at first. I didn't know what was happening, what would happen, but you…you changed all that. It's been so long since I've had a friend…and Itachi…" She blushed. "I know we're supposed to be teacher and student, or master and subordinate, but I don't think of you like that. I really think of you like a close friend."

He continued to look at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he was processing what she said.

"I-I'm sorry if that's awkward…" She looked down.

Itachi looked down slightly. "It's been some time…since I considered someone as a friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "You and Kisame seem like friends."

He lightly shook his head. "We get along as partners and understand each other. But you aren't in that same category."

Sunna smiled at his words. "You really think of me as more?"

He hesitated. "Sunna, there is something I have kept from you and I believe it is fair for you to know."

This caught her attention and came as a surprise. "What is it, Itachi?"

Again he paused. He looked to her. "You lived in Konoha. Are you familiar with the Uchiha clan?"

 _Uchiha...that's Itachi's last name._ "Not really...I know there used to be an Uchiha district in Konoha. But they renovated the area and made it into new housing. I remember seeing some of the construction a few years ago."

"My family used to live there. What Kisame said earlier...it's not the first time I have been described as a prodigy. Many in my clan referred to me as that for my skills as a shinobi." Itachi continued. "When I was seven I graduated the ninja academy. I learned my clan's keikei genkai at eight and was an ANBU Black Ops member by thirteen."

Sunna looked at him with new admiration in her eyes. _It's no wonder he was able to help me with my family's special ability. I never knew he had accomplished so much! Most jonin can't compete with that._

"Your family must have been proud of you." Sunna commented with a smile.

Itachi did not return her gesture. His eyes were dark and serious. "Sunna...the reason I am an s-ranked criminal...is because I killed my entire clan."

Her breathing stopped. She stared at him with wide eyes. He returned her stare with his expressionless face.

"You...did _what_?"

He repeated. "When I was thirteen I killed my entire clan. Only my brother survived." His voice was monotone.

A dread filled her entire body. Sunna looked down trying to comprehend what she had just heard. _Is this some kind of test? No…Itachi isn't the type to lie about things to teach a lesson. He's straight forward. But this…_

"Why...are you telling me this now?"

"When we met it did not seem appropriate nor in your best interest after the trauma you encountered. Now that you are showing improvement in your studies and have started to harness your clan's potential...I believe if you wanted to be on your own path you will be able to take care of yourself." Itachi said.

Sunna didn't look up to him. _I knew it when I heard it on the news...s-ranked criminal means the worst of the worst. Murderers...terrorists...but Itachi never seemed like one...but I knew he was...I know Kisame and him aren't doing good deeds on their missions...I just never wanted to believe it._

At her silence he continued. "I understand that you would wish not to travel with me anymore. I can give you some money and you can set out in the night or morning; whichever you choose."

The blonde slowly raised her head to look at him. He stared intently at her, waiting for her response.

"Why did you kill them?" She finally whispered.

He paused. "To test my abilities."

Sunna shook her head. "No, that's not it." She stubbornly protested. "You're quiet and kind. You've given so much to me. You wouldn't kill your entire family just to see what you can do; you would already know that from everything you've done as a ninja."

"Is it hard to believe I killed my family when you have done it as well?" He asked.

She stared intently at him. "That's because I had to defend myself from him. But you...I can't believe you killed your family. You wouldn't do that."

"I did, Sunna." He sternly said. "That is why I am wanted dead in every country. As an Akatsuki member I continue to kill people on our missions."

She stared at him intently to which he matched her look. She sat there thinking as she looked at him. Sunna eyed his facial features, trying to see if she could figure out what he was thinking.

"Now that you know this, Sunna..." Itachi broke the silence again. "Do you believe you can truly consider me a 'close friend'?"

She wasn't expecting the question. She slowly gazed down once more, her mind in thought.

 _He has to be telling the truth…but I don't believe him. It makes no sense...Itachi isn't arrogant enough to try and see what he's capable of and he has shown nothing but kindness to me. I cannot believe he killed his entire family with everything he has done for me...he's not telling me everything...I'm sure of it...but he insists that he did..._

"I do."

Sunna looked back up to him again. Itachi's face was calm but his eyes showed genuine interest that he was not attempting to hide.

"I killed my father because he was trying to rape me. If I let him I don't think it would have been the only time he would have tried. But you...I believe there was a reason, Itachi. You're a lot like me. Quiet, reserved...the only way I can picture you hurting someone is if they deserved it. Even as an Akastuki member." Her blue eyes were stern and determined.

"You've shown me nothing but sympathy and goodwill. You saved me from a depressing life and showed me an entire new one. My first instinct was to run away from a murderer…but Itachi, that's not who you are." She gave a small smile. "I think of you as much more than that."

At first Itachi said nothing. Sunna matched his stare as he analyzed her face and what she had said.

He finally spoke. "Do you know why I admire you, Sunna?"

She blinked at his response and blushed. "No…"

"You are strong and self-determined despite what hardships have happened to you. And above all of this you still stay positive." He explained. "You are always bright like the sun."

Sunna's blush reddened. _That's the sweetest thing he has ever said to me!_

"I...I admire you a lot too, Itachi." She stuttered.

She gazed at him. She flinched when she felt his hand on top of hers. She looked down and back at him. He wasn't trying to hide his warm expression. She nervously accepted his gesture. He turned his head back to the starry field and she followed suit.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Finally, he had opened up a fraction of himself to her. Sunna felt so much pride and happiness that he trusted her. She knew there was more to his story, but perhaps he would tell her another time. Above all she felt so happy to hear his actual thoughts about her. She could feel an invisible bond forming stronger between them. Did Itachi feel it too?

"I want to know more about you." She softly said after some time.

He didn't look at her but continued gazing forward. "In time, Sunna." Was all he replied with.

Eventually his hand left hers. "We should return to camp." He said as he began to stand up. "We can still review your scroll if you'd like."

Sunna missed his warm touch but agreed. "I'd like that a lot."

…

It had been a few more days. Sunna had practiced more of her jutsu while they traveled. Performing it too much and too soon drained her energy and chakra fast. Itachi guided that over time she would perfect the flow and continue to perform the jutsu easier. Now they were in another village in a hotel. Kisame was getting lunch while Itachi brought Sunna to her room.

"I thought you and Kisame don't visit hotels often?" Sunna inquired as she dropped off her bag on the couch. "This is the third one we've been to since I joined you."

"We normally don't." He answered. "However as I've said before I'd rather you not join in our missions, and I believe you deserve proper accommodations when it is available."

The young woman smiled. "You're very thoughtful, Itachi."

"We should return tomorrow. While I'm away practice your jutsu, but try to see how long it lasts. We don't want to cause suspicion in the village, so transition to other weather slowly and in time so it appears natural."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"There is one more thing." He was closer to her. "Should you ever be in danger, summon a storm where you are. We are not traveling far and I should see it from a distance. I will come for you."

She nodded. For a moment they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Sunna briefly looked at his lips, the thought of kissing him on her mind. She took a step closer to him.

Instead she took his hand and held it firmly but gently. "Be safe." She said with a blush. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He looked down at her hand holding his own. He lifted his other hand and placed it on hers in a similar gesture but said nothing.

They let go of hands and Itachi gave a curt nod signifying his departure. He left the room and Sunna was left alone.

She put a hand to her face. _What was I thinking; trying to kiss him!_ She scolded herself. _I want to so badly...but I don't know if Itachi feels the same...we've been more close since the other night...but he's so secretive in his emotions…He keeps holding my hand...I wonder what he means by doing that?_

She sighed. _He's so smart...I wonder if he's already figured out my feelings for him?_

She spent the rest of the day relaxing in her room. A bubble bath left her feeling refreshed and clean, and after she enjoyed the radio while reading. She decided she would take this time to enjoy, then tomorrow set to practicing her technique.

In the morning she began training, focusing on making it rain and monitoring how long it lasted. Since the first success Itachi and her had confirmed the stronger her thoughts the harder the rain fell, and could even produce a thunderstorm with the proper concentration. She practiced with rainfall on and off in the morning, finding that the weather would last around thirty minutes if she let it be. If she persuaded it to be sunny it would remain without her manipulating it further.

She opened up her scroll and eyed the next jutsu as she sat on the couch. _Seeing through the clouds...what does it mean?_ Her face concentrated as she read the hand sign. _If I can manipulate the weather than I should be able to perform this…_

Sunna made her hand signs and summoned her chakra. _Just think...how would Itachi be able to decipher this?_ She closed her eyes in thought.

She could feel her chakra rising up and out of her similar to the other technique. She thought about Itachi and how he would think through a jutsu to understand it, as well as thought about him on his mission.

Suddenly she felt it; a feeling of being high above the ground. Everything was silent; she could no longer hear the life of the village. Sunna opened her eyes and was struck in awe and amazement. She was looking down at a bird's eye view of the world outside. She turned her head slowly back and forth and she could see the white clouds that seemed to surround her face. Below she could see the greenery of trees and grassy fields. There was a familiar pathway in her vision with two figures walking along it.

Sunna peered her eyes and concentrated harder. A jolt of energy flashed by and through her face like the wind. She had zoomed in to see a closer look of the figures. With her overhead view she could see black cloaks and a familiar sword.

 _Itachi and Kisame?_ She concluded. _I can see them!_ _I know this scenery...this is the path we came on to the village! But what is that on Kisame's sword?_

She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. Kisame had his Samehadda over one of his shoulders and seemed to be resting the handle on his chest. Over the sword was a body of a person.

Sunna made a face at her discovery. _It's just like Itachi said...they killed someone._

She watched as they veered off the pathway and to the forest around them. They had left some of her vision.

 _Can I move with the clouds?_ She thought to herself. She moved her head to her right side seeing more clouds that should be above them. She closed her eyes again and focused, thinking of seeing both Kisame and Itachi. Chakra left her in a wave and when she opened her eyes she was looking directly above them once more.

 _They don't look like they notice me at all...Am I invisible or just out of their sight?_

The two men had stopped before a large tree. Kisame practically threw the man he carried in front of it. Sunna couldn't see the body move but she was certain he had already passed. They seemed to be conversing.

After a few minutes suddenly another figure emerged from the tree. Sunna's eyes widened in shock. A large green figure came out from within the tree also wearing a black cloak. Her vision was slightly blurred with this newcomer, but she was certain it was an Akatsuki cloak. She couldn't make out all of the details, but it looked like a large plant with legs was now standing before Kisame and Itachi. He resembled something like a human-sized venus flytrap she had seen on television before. Everything remained silent but the three seemed to talk for a small while.

Kisame and Itachi finally turned and left, returning to the direction of the pathway they had been on. Sunna watched as the body they had carried was left in the care of the plant man who used his green appendages to lift him. He phased into the tree he came from and was gone.

 _What was that? Another Akatsuki member?_ _I can see why Itachi doesn't want me to meet the other members...they're scary looking!_

Her attention went back to the two walking back to the village. _If I can see them...can I see the village like this?_

Sunna closed her eyes. She envisioned where she was and could feel more chakra leave her. Her surroundings remained silent. When she opened her eyes sure enough she could see the village below her. This time the vision seemed different. She could see the buildings clearly, but any of the people walking below her seemed blurred and fuzzy; out of focus.

 _That's odd...I could make out Kisame and Itachi so clearly before. But I couldn't see that stranger as well either...interesting...I wonder...can I see Konoha with this?_

Again she closed her eyes. She concentrated and imagined the city she once called home. She felt an intense wave of chakra leave her. She let out a deep breath from the experience. When she opened her eyes she saw Konoha below her. Once more the buildings appeared normally, but any people walking in the streets or repairing fallen buildings were foggy looking, only blobs moving in her sight.

The vision did not last long as Sunna found herself pulled back. She was breathing heavily a hand now holding her chest to steady herself. She was quivering, but not in fear. She had used too much chakra. She could feel her life energy drained from within her and a feeling of lightness rising to her head.

 _I overdid it…_ She thought to herself. She laid down on the couch she sat on. _So that's what it feels like to use too much chakra...seems like trying to look at Konoha was too much for me to handle. Probably because it's so far away._

She rested her forearm over her forehead and closed eyes. _But I can use the jutsu...I just have to envision who or where I want to see. It seems there is a limit though...If I don't know someone then I can't see them as well. I bet Itachi will know more...but for now I think I should rest._

Then she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, thank you for your continued interest in my story. I apologize for delays as I've had computer troubles and have had to result to writing chapters on my phone. There may be some grammar or spelling errors and I apologize, but I hope you can understand. Please leave a review of your thoughts of the story! I'm not too sure if I am writing Kisame in character, as I personally see him as quite a loveable character compared to the actual aggressive person he is. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and helps me better develop as a writer. Thank you!**

She was alone with him in the hotel room. He stepped closer towards her, removing his Akatsuki cloak.

"Sunna," He purred lowly. He set the cloak on the couch, onyx eyes fixated on her blue ones as he moved in front of her.

"Itachi…" She murmered, face blushing and posture nervous. He was just in front of her. He lowered his face to hers as she stared up blissfully.

"I've wanted you…" He said bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. His lips were millimeters away from hers.

"Me too…" She whispered just before their mouths met. His lips were soft and he kissed her with passion, showing how he had longed for her. Sunna wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him as she kissed him back. His hands moved to her sides and waist, trailing down slowly to tease and gently tickle her.

Itachi's tongue slipped through and licked her lips softly. Sunna obeyed his silent request and opened her mouth allowing him to explore. His tongue felt like heaven as it rolled over hers. His kissing became more persistent; he was hungry for more.

One of his hands trailed down to her skirt. He began to rub above her pubic area sending shivers of pleasure down her spine from the foreign touch. A moan came from her as his hand lingered further down, cupping her womanhood and stroking slowly.

"I-Itachi…" Her breathing had become heavy, the excitement from his delicate finger strokes were sparking electricity from inside her. He nibbled and kissed at her neck as she stood eyes closed in content.

"Sunna," He whispered into her ear. "Sunna…"

"Sunna, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see Itachi to her side and leaned over her. His hand was on her shoulder and had nudged her awake. She blushed realizing what she had been dreaming about the two of them doing.

"I-I'm fine." She finally stuttered and began to sit up. _Oh, I hope I didn't talk in my sleep!_

Itachi straightened as she did so. "I saw you collapsed on the couch and was unsure if something had happened."

"D-Did I say anything?" Her eyes were wide.

"No, it was more unusual to see you like that." Itachi replied which brought her relief.

"I was practicing the next jutsu. It took a lot of my chakra out of me. I guess I passed out."

The black-haired man seemed to frown slightly. "You should be more careful."

Sunna smiled up at him. "I saw you and Kisame, and the other Akatsuki member. He looked like a plant man. I could even see the village and Konoha with the jutsu."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her statement. He took this moment to sit beside her on the sofa. "What did you see, exactly?"

She looked up retrieving her memory. "Well it started off similar to the other technique with my chakra rising upwards as I channeled it. Then I thought about how you would make this work. When I opened my eyes I was seeing the land from the clouds. It was like I didn't have a physical body; I could just see like a bird in flight. I saw you and Kisame walking on the pathway we traveled yesterday, and Kisame was carrying someone on his sword."

Itachi's eyes were fixated on her and her story. She continued. "I saw you both leave the trail and then meet with this other person. He was very blurry in my vision, but I could make out some of his appearance. After a while you both left the man with him and he disappeared."

The man paused at her words. "You could literally see from the clouds." He said.

Sunna nodded. "It was weird though. I could see you and Kisame clearly, but not the other man. And when I used the jutsu to see over the village and Konoha, I couldn't make out any of the people walking by. They were all blurry or dark blobs."

Itachi had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps it is linked to who you personally know...or more specifically you can target someone if you know their chakra."

"Well, that would make sense, I don't know the other Akatsuki member or anyone in this town." She agreed.

"I have to be honest, Sunna," His face had returned to the serious demeanor it usually was. "We Akatsuki are very skilled ninja. But none of us suspected someone was watching our every action just then."

Sunna waived her arms up. "I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I wasn't trying to stalk you!"

He gave a small smile at her humourous reaction. "That wasn't what I was implying. What I meant is that you have a very useful and powerful skill." The young woman grinned at his statement.

Itachi paused again. "That man you saw Kisame carrying...he was the target of our mission. He was wanted dead by a third party. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Sunna's grin turned into a small frown. "I can't lie, Itachi, it does...but for someone to want someone else dead...I like to believe that there is a valid reason."

He nodded. "I can assure you there was."

She decided there was a need for a change in subject. "Are we spending the night here before heading out?"

He shook his head. "No, we will be leaving tonight. After completing a mission so close it is for the best."

Sunna frowned at a realization. "I saw you two coming and meant to go get dangos for your return. I passed out before I could get any though; I'm sorry."

Itachi smiled. "We can pick some up for our journey." He reassured her. He was sitting so close to her and she could see his eyes analyze her face.

"You're becoming a fine shinobi, Sunna." He said as he stood up. "You remind me of my younger brother."

"Your brother?" She perked up. "Why do I remind you of him?"

Itachi gestured to her pack on the bed. "You should pack quickly; Kisame is waiting for us." As always it was too personal to talk about now.

"Yes," Sunna got up to prepare for their departure. She couldn't shake off the way he had looked at her. It almost looked like how she found herself gazing at him.

…

"So you were spying on us, huh?" Kisame chuckled as they had dinner by the campfire. "We better be careful, Itachi, we might have ourselves a peeping tom!"

"I wasn't trying to be creepy, Kisame, honestly!" Sunna protested. "I was practicing my technique and it worked."

Kisame laughed at her discomfort. "Sure, sure. I'll just have to make sure I keep an eye out for any of your _spy clouds_!"

Sunna pouted at him as she held her bowl of rice. "You can be so mean, Kisame."

Itachi didn't comment but continued eating. Sunna wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to get involved or perhaps enjoyed how the criminal would interact with her.

Kisame turned back to Sunna. "Joking aside that is a very impressive jutsu you've inherited." He gestured his chopsticks to Itachi. "Pair your jutsu with Itachi or our Leader's strategic planning, and you got yourself a powerful attack plan nobody will see coming."

"Thank you, Kisame." Sunna politely acknowledged his kind words. He may be a trickster of forms, but he was well-mannered when he chose to be.

A gleam lighted from Itachi and Kisame's rings. Sunna looked puzzled at the dull light glowing from their fingers.

"Speak of the devil, eh Itachi?" Kisame smirked to him.

Itachi nodded in agreement as he set his bowl down. "Excuse us, Sunna. Our Leader is summoning."

"Oh, okay." Sunna was still confused exactly what was happening with their rings but tip toed away slightly. She saw the two make identical hand signs and focus their chakra. They stared forward with their eyes open, but she could see their gaze looking around. Itachi's sharingan was enabled.

 _But nothing is there..._ She thought still trying to make sense of what was going on. She was a few feet away from them in more of the forest. She continued to eat her rice, trying not to heed too much attention to the men.

After some time Itachi spoke. "We completed our mission. Zetsu disposed the body for us." The way he spoke was almost as if he had been called upon, but there was no voice to be heard from Kisame.

Another few moments passed. Kisame seemed to comment on the skills of a shinobi he knew as if he was brought up in conversation. It was quite random, but Sunna was putting together what was going on.

 _Their rings...that must be how they can talk with their leader even if he isn't actually here! I didn't even know such a way of communication existed between ninja._

Itachi seemed to be called out to again. Sunna blinked at what he said. "My subordinate is doing well in her training. We have discovered she has the ability to spy on those whose chakra she is familiar with." He paused like someone else had said something then nodded.

Another few moments of silence was shared between the two. Their eyes remained opened and focused. Sunna could see their gaze dart from either side of them as if following a conversation with people in a group around them.

Finally both men nodded. Kisame said, "We'll meet you there." Then the two released their hand sign. Itachi's sharingan faded and his onyx eyes returned.

Kisame let out a sigh that was a mix of frustration and amusement. He scratched the back of his neck. "So we're meeting with the Zombie Brothers..."

Itachi closed his eyes in thought. "Sunna, you can come back now." He gently called to her.

The young woman returned with her empty bowl. Curiosity was drilling inside her head to know what exactly happened and why she had been brought up with what seemed to be the other Akatsuki members. For now, she would be polite and ask Itachi about it later.

"Please let me clean up tonight." Sunna said as she knelt by the cooking tools.

Itachi gave a curt nod as a thank you and turned his attention to Kisame. "You haven't partnered with Hidan and Kakuzu before."

"You're right, I haven't." The blue man answered. "But I've heard enough from other members and from our meetings. This will be a headache for sure the way those two squabble."

"Hn," he agreed. "It would be best to finish this as fast as possible to avoid any issues with them."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I agree, but we'll need to plan an attack with them. I'm not sure what to expect from them on the battlefield and I know better than to fight unprepared with those two." He looked at Sunna as she put away the cookery. "Seems our Leader has taken an interest in you."

"Is that a compliment?" Sunna briefly looked up at Kisame and then Itachi. The dark haired man met her gaze. He was thinking.

Kisame smiled. "He gives credit when it's due. Normally criminals don't receive much positive feedback." He looked to Itachi. "Sounds like Leader might have his own plans for her."

Itachi slowly blinked in contemplation. Sunna wasn't sure what to make of the statement.

"We shall see." He replied. He looked to Sunna who had finished. "Sunna, let's train."

The blonde nodded and stood up as Itachi did. Kisame bid a farewell to them and seated himself in a relaxed position, soaking in the fire's warmth.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she walked beside Itachi. For a few moments they were quiet until they were far enough from the camp.

"Sunna, we need to discuss our next mission." He said turning to face her.

"Can I ask what your leader wants from me?" She questioned nervously. She looked down briefly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop…but I heard you talking..."

"It seems Kisame is right that our Leader has taken an interest in your studies. I think he intends for you to aid us on an upcoming mission." Itachi answered.

"I thought you didn't want me involved in missions?"

"I would prefer not, but if it is our Leader's orders my hands are tied. For now he has inquired about you and there is nothing more. We need to discuss who you will be meeting."

Sunna raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Two Akatsuki members; Hidan and Kakuzu." Itachi confirmed. "Our leader has paired the four of us on a mission. We will be meeting them in a nearby country."

She made a face. "They're not like you and Kisame, are they?"

The young man shook his head. "No, they are extremely dangerous. I need you to stay by my side and not to interact with them unless spoken to."

"Why?" She found herself asking.

He paused for a moment. "Kakuzu is not very social and gets... _irritated_ with most people. Those that irritate him he usually kills."

Her eyes widened from the answer. _They always said curiosity killed the cat…_ "I-I understand."

Itachi nodded. "We will be away for another few days it seems. Rather than stay at a hotel I'd like you to stay near our campsite this time."

"I can do that, Itachi." She said quietly, a buzzing of anxiety humming inside of her.

"Don't be nervous. Kisame and I intend to complete this mission as soon as possible. So long as you keep to the alibas you will be fine." Itachi reassured. "I will keep you safe."

She smiled back at him. "I know you will." there was a silence between them for a moment. "Well, should we train?"

Itachi nodded. "Let's start by showing me your new jutsu."

…

They were at the end of their path. It now extended to 3 new ways to go. There were two figures in the middle of the crossroads. Sunna eyed the newcomers before her. She stood close by Itachi and a footstep behind him for protection. She was nervous, but tried to keep a 'poker face'.

"Itachi. Kisame." The man who spoke had a deep voice and wore a mask over his face. He was garbed in a headpiece that covered him entirely while still highlighting his ninja headband. He had dark olive skin and eyes that shown green which looked quite menacing since his other features were hidden.

"Kakuzu, I've never had the pleasure to meet you in person." Kisame greeted in return. As usual he was carefree and smiling. He turned to the other man beside Kakuzu. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Hidan."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He replied waving a hand in the air. He appeared less reserved as the other males with his cloak open to his waist exposing his bare muscular chest. He wore a strange necklace and pendant around his neck with a circle and a triangle inside of it. He had white hair that was slicked back, but his face was youthful however he was older than herself. Behind his back was a huge red and white scythe. Three blades extended from the weapon, glistening in the light.

Kakuzu gestured to Sunna with a painted finger. "This is your subordinate, Itachi?"

Sunna took a step away from Itachi's side. "H-Hello, my name is Sunna." She gave a half bow with her body. "I'll be preparing your dinner tonight."

"Hey, we don't have to cook!" Hidan exclaimed rather joyously. He turned to his partner. "How's that for five star service, huh?"

The man halfway rolled his eyes. He returned his attention to the three in front of him. "We have further to travel. I propose we plan our attack when we camp." It sounded like he was giving orders rather than suggesting an idea.

Itachi didn't say anything but nodded. Kisame agreed and the five set out walking down one of the pathways.

Sunna remained quiet the entire trip heeding what Itachi had said before. There was little chatter and a tension in the air with the four men; it was obvious they all didn't get along. The only one who seemed interested in talking was Hidan.

"You know, we Akatsuki do so much traveling, do you think it would kill Leader to invest in some horses?" He chirped. "I mean, we could travel so much faster! I can't be the only one who's feet is killing him, right?"

Kakuzu seemed to groan. "I've told you; the upkeep of that large of an animal is expensive."

"Not to mention how noticeable two horsemen would be." Kisame pointed out as he raised a finger. "As well as they'd get spooked if we were ambushed."

The white haired man groaned as well as he held his head. "No one ever likes my ideas." He grumbled.

He continued complaining as the group walked about his 'aching feet' and 'useless mission'. Kakuzu lead the group forward as if trying to distance himself from his partner. Kisame would playfully respond to Hidan's questions and statements, seeming to be enjoying subtly irritating him further. Itachi and Sunna walked behind them close together.

She eventually turned to Itachi with a face a mix of confusion and amusement from the chatty Hidan. She gestured her eyes to him and looked back at Itachi. _This is one of those dangerous criminals?_

Hidan made a rather silly remark about something Kisame had said. Itachi didn't quite match her expression but he looked at him, looked back to her and shrugged.

She let out a small scoff and smiled. _Now I see why they didn't want to work with these two._

The white-haired man turned his head back to Sunna. "So kid, you follow a religion?"

She was taken aback by the rather personal question. "Uhm, not really…"

He in turn scoffed. "See, that's the problem these days." He gazed up at Kisame beside him and waved a hand. "Kids grow up with no religion in their lives. Such a shame." Kisame apparently ignored the statement. He looked back to Sunna. "How do you feel joining the way of Jashin?"

Sunna was confused. Before she could reply Itachi stepped into the conversation.

"Hidan, my subordinate has training to focus on rather than religious ideologies." he firmly stated.

In response the man frowned, almost comically. "Eh, suit yourself." He mumbled and faced back forward.

In the early evening they settled a camp for the night in the woods. It was odd to have such a large group rather than just herself, Itachi and Kisame. Sunna prepared a rice dinner with a thickened beef broth for flavour and protein. As she cooked the men discussed their plans for tomorrow.

"We know that our target is heavily guarded inside and outside his hideout." Kakuzu flickered his eyes to each man as he spoke.

"Do we know the layout of this building?" Itachi inquired.

Kakuzu gently shook his head. "That's why we'll need to survey the area before entrance."

"What can we expect from his gang? Any idea of jutsu types?" Kisame asked.

"We can expect earth style jutsu, although I wouldn't be surprised to find more versatile opponents." The green eyed man answered. "Our target is very strong and relies on brute force. I believe Hidan and I should take him head on while you and Itachi deal with the others."

"Yeah, that's just so you can get me in the cross of fire!" Hidan snapped.

Sunna disrupted the potential scene by offering a bowl to the whiney man. "Your dinner, Hidan."

The anger left him instantaneously. "Perfect!" He expressed with hungry eyes.

Sunna offered a bowl to Kakuzu, Kisame, and then Itachi. Kakuzu had taken the bowl with a brief nod. It seemed her plan of leaving a proper first impression by serving dinner was working.

 _Hopefully this will help me stay on these criminals good sides…_ She thought to herself as she ate. The Akatsuki continued to discuss their upcoming mission, planning strategies and predicting outcomes.

After some time Hidan stepped up and obnoxiously yawned. "Well, this has been fun but I have to go pray." He began to step away from the group.

"Hidan," Kakuzu growled. "We aren't done."

The cocky man waved his arm as if shooing his partner away. "I've heard enough. We all know I'll be fine anyway."

His partner glared daggers. "I will kill you."

Sunna gulped at the interaction before her. Was a fight going to happen?

Hidan merely scoffed and continued to walk away into the woods. Kisame and Itachi silently watched as well. The tension by the campfire was similar to being stuck in an argument with a married couple.

 _Thank goodness Itachi and Kisame don't talk to each other like that._ Sunna gave a quiet sigh in relief. _The stress would kill me!_

Kakuzu's attention went back to the three on the other side of the fire. "We'll take the body to the collector afterwards." He continued as if nothing had happened.

As Sunna began to tidy up their dishes she noticed there was still some rice leftover. No one had asked for seconds and Sunna eyed it in thought.

 _Oh, Hidan said he was praying. Perhaps he would like a food offering._ She smiled. This would definitely win her 'good subordinate points'.

The young woman gathered the rice into a clean bowl. The three men continued to discuss their plans. They didn't seem to notice her leave from where Hidan had gone.

The woods were quiet and dark. A light chirping of a cricket could be heard, but all the other creatures were resting for the night. Sunna walked out keeping alert for the Akatsuki member knowing he couldn't have strayed far away.

Then she heard it. A soft, "ow" nearby. She readied a smile and held the bowl of rice up close to her chest. She could see a darkened figure a few meters away lying on the ground.

"Excuse my interruption, Hidan," She gently called out. She pushed a long, leafy branch out of her way. "But I thought you might like a food offering for your-"

She stopped. She looked at the scene before her. Her eyes widened and her lips began to tremble, her teeth chattering as well. Her hands began to shake so profoundly she dropped the rice bowl.

"Oh...my god..." she whispered into the night. "I...tach...i…"

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the story so far! I am really looking for feedback of writing style, characters actually in character, realistic interactions, and if a scene is very visual with the descriptions I use, or if I should use more or broaden my descriptions. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all and thank you for your patience and reading! I have had some health and personal issues delaying my writing, but I am still proceeding with this story despite how long it has taken for a new chapter. Please leave a review as it is very much appreciated; I'm really looking for thoughts on writing style, character interactions, and any way to make me a better writer. Enjoy!**

She couldn't stop shaking. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably. The instinct of flight forced her to take a small step back. One of her hands reached up to her face covering her mouth in horror.

Before her laying on the ground was the body of Hidan. The Akatsuki member lay in a circle of blood. A large pike was impaled into the center if his chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, a mix of drool and blood pouring from one corner of his mouth. Blood droplets were splattered on the grass.

 _Someone….someone's killed him!_ She panicked. _What if they're after Itachi and Kisame? I have to warn them…but I can't move!_ Sunna couldn't look away from the sight. Flashbacks of the day she killed her father came flooding back to her. His attempt to violate, hurt, and kill her was running drastically through her mind. She could feel the warmth of his blood on her chest, still see the bloodlust in his eyes after she stabbed him. She could see the crooked, twisted expression of his face as he beat her on the bed. She was reliving those moments all at once in her mind while still seeing the gore in front of her.

"I-Itachi!" She finally screamed out as her eyes were clenched tightly shut.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?!"

She opened her eyes again in awe at the sudden voice. She was expecting the murderer to be in front of her but instead the corpse of Hidan was now sitting up and staring at her. His pink eyes glared.

Sunna gulped and extended a trembling index finger to point at him. "Y-You're dead!" She exclaimed.

"Shows what you know." The man scoffed as he stood up. While he moved he grabbed the pike extending from his chest. In a quick pull he removed it. He muttered in pain and winced as he did so. The young woman stared at him, petrified. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bloody, gaping hole in him. Fresh red liquid dripped from the open wound trickling down his bare torso. Although it was dark she could see the glisten of flesh inside of him from the moonlight. He began to approach her. She couldn't move.

"Y-You're a-alive…" Confusion was laced in her voice; she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Duh. I can't die." He answered nonchalantly as he now stood in front of her. He casually flicked blood off of the pike. Sunna's eyes darted from the sprayed blood back to his chest.

"That was rather rude to interrupt my prayer. Good thing I was done anyway."

"H-How…?"

"My Lord Jashin grants me this amazing ability." Hidan proudly boasted and smirked mischievously. "You know, I'm always looking for new followers of my religion."

Sunna couldn't take her eyes off of the hole bleeding out. Other slashes and slits covered his torso. The skin was peeling off on some of the open wounds. She was transfixed on the open flesh.

 _Those marks…I've seen those marks before…_

"So what do ya say, kid?" Hidan smiled and reached a hand forward as if to shake. "Want to join my religion?"

She looked down at his open hand. Her shaking head tilted up to meet her eyes with his. The same chaotic look featured his face. She looked back to the deep hole inside him. That's when she realized it.

 _Mother had those marks…_ Her eyes stared widely at his again. "H-How...did you get those wounds?"

Hidan didn't stop smiling and gave a light shrug. "Myself, of course. Praising Jashin means I have to endure true pain to be holy."

 _So he...he's the one who-!_

"Hidan. Sunna." Another sudden voice interrupted. Sunna gasped to see Itachi by her side. A hand was gently laid on her back almost unnoticeable. Her shaking steadied from his touch in reassurance. The man seemed unfazed by the gory sight before him.

"Ah, Itachi!" Hidan greeted. He pouted and gestured his chin forward at Sunna. "Your subordinate here interrupted my praying."

Itachi's onyx eyes looked to Hidan than Sunna. "My apologies, Hidan. It seemed Sunna intended to present you with a food offering." His eyes glanced down towards the dropped bowl of rice on the ground.

Hidan followed his gaze. His lips curled to a disappointed frown and he scoffed. "What a silly waste of food."

Sunna couldn't speak from her realization. She continued to blankly look at the gashes and wounds on the Akatsuki member's body. _Those cuts…they're the same as that picture of mom…There's even a hole in his chest like what killed her…He…He has to be the one to have done it!_

Her 'Master' gave a bow with his head. "We will leave you to your worship."

His hand on her back lightly tapped her as in guidance to move. Sunna clued into his request and began to turn her body away from the scene. Itachi paused to pick up the bowl from the ground.

"Hey, kid, my offer still stands." Hidan said. "Just let me know and I can initiate you."

Her head shook as she glanced back at the white haired man. Her eye twitched as she gazed at his carefree expression. He seemed to notice her disturbed face and tilted his head to the side in response. Itachi guided her forward again and the two quietly left the man in peace.

Once they were a distance away Itachi brought himself closer to Sunna. "Are you alright?"

She stopped walking and turned to look up at him. Her blue eyes began to water. "That man…"

He carried a light frown. "I did not see you venture off. I should have forewarned you about his rituals. They are not very orthodox."

Her lips trembled. "I-Itachi…that man…he killed me mother."

He blinked at her statement. "How can you be sure?"

Sunna's hand still trembled as she held it to her chest. "The cuts…the hole in his chest…I can still remember that photograph of my mother's body so vividly…She had the exact same wounds." The tears began to fall. "I-I can't get that image out of my head...all the blood…it was just like that night with my father..."

"Those are memories, Sunna." Itachi interrupted. He took her hand into his softly. She blinked as her crying eyes looked into his stern ones. "Today is a different day. You are not in the past."

"H-He did it, I know he did!" She persisted. "He's the reason my life was destroyed. It's all his fault for everything I went through!"

"Sunna," His normally monotone voice had a hint of strictness and dominance. "There is no way to be certain if he was the culprit. Hidan is a dangerous member of the Akatsuki. You are my subordinate, I cannot allow you to confront him."

She sniffed and hardened her wet eyes. "I know he did it, Itachi." She repeated.

"I understand you are upset and what must be running through your mind right now. But I cannot allow you to try and harm Hidan." He stated.

Sunna glanced her eyes down slightly. _He knew what I was thinking…_

"As my subordinate if you choose to turn on an Akatsuki member you will be killed." He continued.

"Itachi…I want him dead for what he did to me." Her expression illustrated the determination in her words.

"Revenge is fueled by hatred. If you let this hatred fuel your motivations, you will be descending down a path that will burden you." Itachi locked his eyes with her. "You are more than this, Sunna. I believe there are different paths for you to follow."

Sunna was confused by his words. It sounded like there was more behind his statement. For a moment the two gazed at each other in silence. She sniffled again and rubbed her face from the tears.

"I know…I know he killed my mother, Itachi." She said. "And I know I can't get her back…but I cannot forgive this man what he has done - what he's done to me."

"We will leave in the morning, you must endure until then. Afterwards, the chances of seeing him again are likely to none." Itachi reasoned. "For tonight, let this pass. Stay by my side until we depart."

Sunna looked down at his hand still holding hers. She had so much else on her mind she didn't even blush at their interaction or the intimate words he spoke.

She sighed. "I will try." She took her hand away from his.

They walked back to camp in silence. She knew they weren't that far away but it took them longer. She finally noticed it was because Itachi led her throughout the forest to delay their return. This gave her time to steady her harsh breathing and cool the reddening of her face from crying. The whole time they walked she couldn't shake the images of Hidan from her head. The way he smiled and flaunted his cocky attitude with a bleeding hole in his chest was disgusting. She kept seeing the image of her mother's dead body from the photograph. The images of the two people flicked back and forth in her mind. The chest wound, the rakes of injury digging into the flesh; all of it was too similar to be coincidence.

 _I know he did it…I know he killed my mother!_ She kept repeating to herself in her mind. _He's the cause of all this misery in my life…I can't…I want him dead. I want my vengeance…I want my justice._ She briefly looked towards Itachi who registered her gaze. Sunna gazed back forward as they walked. _This time, Itachi, I cannot obey you._

When they reached the camp Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan awaited them. Sunna held her breath and could feel her whole body tense at the sight of the man. Itachi stepped forward into the circle and Sunna reluctantly followed him.

Kisame looked to Sunna and eyed her up. He smiled. "You had yourself a bit of a scare, eh, Sunna?" He seemed oblivious to the fury that was raging inside of her.

"We're lucky there's no other shinobi in these woods." Kakuzu growled from across the fire. "That scream would have given off our location. And it was irritating to hear."

The woman took a breath and bowed to Kakuzu. "I-I'm sorry."

"Itachi, I'd recommend you keep your subordinate quiet if you intend to keep her alive."

He didn't acknowledge the threat but sat down close to Kisame but away from the other two Akatsuki partners. Sunna felt her stomach tie into knots as she sat beside Itachi. _There goes my first impression…all thanks to that man…_

"It's always hilarious to see people react to my prayers to Jashin!" Hidan laughed. He looked and pointed a finger to Sunna. "You should have seen your face! Your jaw was dropped and everything _. 'Oh, you're dead',_ I can't get over it!" He laughed joyously again at his own impression of Sunna's voice.

She clenched her teeth and one of her fists from across the camp. Now he was mocking her. _This whiney, cocky, and immature man took the life of my mother, and this is how he acts? How many others has he killed? Has he just laughed at their suffering too?_

"I don't blame her reaction. Your rituals are a waste of time and are pointless." Kakuzu grumbled in response.

This comment set off Hidan's temper and the two started arguing again. Sunna cancelled out their bickering with her own thoughts. _He deserves it…he took her from me…I need to find a way to kill him…I need to avenge my mother._

"Sunna," his voice beside her brought her attention back. She turned to look at him, her face blank but fixated. "I've marked a nearby hideout for you to stay while we are on our mission on this map." Itachi handed her the papers. She took the map and opened it to inspect her journey.

"We will be back in 2 days. I will rendez-vous with you at the hideout and we will meet with Kisame at a separate location."

Sunna looked over to Kisame. "I thought you traveled in pairs?"

The blue man answered. "I'll have my own errands to run once we've finished. Do me a favour and prepare a great dinner for us when we're back." He said with a friendly smile.

She didn't return the friendly gesture and simply nodded. Kisame seemed to notice this change from her usual behaviour with a raised eyebrow. However he did not pursue the issue further.

"Do you understand your orders?" Itachi asked her.

Sunna looked into his dark eyes. She knew he was referring to their conversation earlier. He waited for her response. "I do."

He gave a light nod. The two men across from them seemed to have settled their argument. Hidan was still scowling and Kakuzu had turned away from him completely.

 _I have to know...I have to show Itachi I'm right._

"Hidan…" she softly spoke and met the man's eyes. "Have you ever met a woman who looked just like me?"

She could feel Itachi glare beside her. She didn't care.

Hidan scrunched his face a bit and looked up as if in memory. "Have I met a woman like you?" He echoed as he scratched his chin. He looked back at her. "You know how many blonde women I've met in my time?"

 _He doesn't remember?!_ She was baffled. Quickly she straightened her face. "I apologize, I thought you might have known someone."

Hidan shrugged but paid her question no mind. Sunna could feel Itachi's stare. _This didn't prove anything. How could he not remember her?_

"I say we rest." The green eyed man suggested, but seemed to rather imply what he wanted everyone to do. The other men seemed to agree.

Sunna set her makeshift bed further away from the campfire and as far away from Hidan as she could. Itachi prepared his bed in between Sunna and the fire, almost as if he was trying to prevent any view to see the other Akatsuki member. Sunna rested on her side facing the warm flames. As Itachi lay down he turned his head to her. Their eyes met. She could not tell the expression his eyes had, if it was a look of pity, of worry, or far from either. She could feel a jab of guilt in her gut knowing she went against his words. But he didn't seem to believe her. She shuffled and turned her back to him.

 _It can't be a coincidence. Evenbif he doesn't remember her I know he did it! Two days…two days to figure out how to end him._ She thought to herself. _How can I do it…._

At dawn the men ate breakfast served by Sunna. She didn't say much all morning to anyone. Afterwards Kisame gave a wave goodbye and a sharp-toothed smile to Sunna. Itachi stayed briefly while the other 3 men set out for their mission.

"Make your way to the hideout. Only Akatsuki members are aware of this place so you will be safe."

"Yes, Itachi." She nodded, her face showing her troubled and focused feelings from the event the night before.

Itachi's face was calm as always, but Sunna could see a glimmer of emotion in his eyes, the same as the night before, but she wasn't sure what. There was also sternness behind his features. He must have been upset from her attempt to confront Hidan.

After a lengthy pause he spoke. "I will return soon. Try to relax when you are able."

She nodded again, surprised he didn't say anything about last night. He walked away to join his other organization members. As he left into the forest he glanced back at her, gave a curt nod, and continued on his way.

Normally she would be blushing and nervously playing with ideas of what his look back meant. However today was different. She had other priorities on her mind.

Sunna took out the map from her bag. She eyed where Itachi had pinpointed their current location and analyzed the distance to the hideout. Her blonde eyebrows were narrowed in thought and planning.

 _I can get there faster if I run through the forest. No one should see me if I avoid pathways, so no one should follow me if anyone happens to be around._

She tucked the map away and gathered her chakra to her feet. Off she ran into the woods, using the large branches above to jump onto and continue her journey if the greenery below was too thick or blocked. As she ran she contemplated her ideas.

 _I have to keep this secret. If anyone in the Akatsuki finds out I killed him they'll be after me like Itachi said. But they always travel in pairs...I'll have to seperate Hidan from Kakuzu, but how?_

After a while a method came to her. _Yes…that's perfect._ _All I'll have to do is find out how far away their mission is and use my jutsu to focus on him and see where they are. Once they're away from Kisame and Itachi that's when I'll set out for them._

Sunna smiled sadly, but motivation in her thoughts. _Mother...I've spent every day since your death missing you and never knowing why you were taken from me. But now I know. This man...I will avenge you by killing him. This is what I've been training for; this is the real reason I wanted to study so hard. And now that I've had a great teacher like Itachi I can fulfill this._

Her smile turned to a frown. If Itachi ever found out she was planning this behind his back she wasn't sure what he would do or how he would react. She gave her head a light shake. She couldn't focus on that right now. She was given the opportunity to right the injustice of her mother's death. And she was not going to let it slip out of her grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

She took a deep breath. The time had come.

She tied her long blonde hair hair back into a high ponytail. She couldn't have her locks getting in her way during her encounter. She had made the most of the Akatsuki hideout. It was a cavern residing inside a large hillside. There was no electricity for light and not even any candles, but Sunna's eyes had adjusted to the dark setting.

First aid supplies and preserved rations of food were stored on a shelf carved into the walls. She didn't need them, not now at least.

 _This won't be easy, but this might be the only chance I get to avenge mother._

She seated herself cross legged on the stone floor of the gigantic hideout. Focusing her energy she lifted her vision to the clouds above her. She was looking down viewing the hillside of the cavern.

 _Hidan...Where is Hidan?_ She closed her eyes and focused on his chakra. She could feel wisps of air flicker on her face but all was silent. When she opened her eyes she had a bird's eye view over the forest. She could see the Akatsuki member and his partner. They were walking, but somewhat hidden by the canopy of the trees.

 _Closer..._ She felt the wind rush past her as her vision zoomed in on the two. She could see them more clearly now.

They seemed to be arguing. Hidan was waving his arms around angrily as he talked to Kakuzu. From her distance she could see red slits all over his body. Kakuzu was carrying a man over his shoulder and behind his back. He wasn't moving. She couldn't see any reaction from him because of the mask he wore.

 _They're done with their mission._ Her findings concluded. _And he's injured._

She used her powers to backtrack to her own location. Sunna had her eyes open, trying to see how to get to them. The landscape of green and trees flew past. Her jutsu worked and returned to the familiar hillside view.

 _Perfect._ _Now where's Itachi?_ She closed her eyes once more and thought of him. When she opened her eyes he was strolling in the same woods but a distance away. He seemed uninjured and normal.

She finished her jutsu. Her chakra had deplenished but since she was fast and cautious using it she still had a decent amount remaining.

 _Now's my chance. Itachi's far enough away. All I have to do is stick to my plan._ Sunna sat up and gathered her ninja gear. She strapped her knife pouch to her thigh. She would leave the rest of her belongings and come back for them.

She walked out of the cave into the sunny weather. Without haste she ran to her goal.

 _Hidan's injured which is good for me. He says he can't die, but that's impossible. Everyone dies. His keikei genkai must be regeneration. That's the only way he could survive stabbing himself in the chest and explains how in the morning he was healed. So if I can hurt him enough so he can't regenerate then I've done it. The best option is to hit his vital points and bleed him out. Without a proper amount of blood he can't be able to heal back._

After some time she stopped her running. Putting her hands together she briefly used her sightseeing jutsu. They were nearby.

She could hear the two men conversing. They had detected her presence. She took a deep breath. _Here I go._

The young woman came out from the trees and growth of the woods. Her hands were raised in surrender. "Excuse me, Kakuzu and Hidan."

The men were ready to pounce. They relaxed upon seeing her.

"What the hell, you should know better than to sneak up on Akatsuki members!" Hidan scolded from afar. Sunna could see the heavy bruises and gashes covering his body. He looked fatigued but showed he still had enough energy for a fight.

Although Kakuzu's face was hidden Sunna could see the tired glaze in his eyes. "What are you doing here, _girl_?"

She cautiously stepped forward more towards the two. "I was hoping to speak with Hidan."

"Me?" He echoed in confusion.

Kakuzu's green eyes narrowed. "How did you find our exact location?"

"My keikei genkai." She simply answered.

Kakuzu's glare didn't lower. "Odd for you to seek Hidan out right after a mission."

 _Does he know what I'm planning?_ She tried to keep her face calm and collected. It was hard with the knots tying in her stomach.

"I know Akatsuki members don't team up often, so I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Hmm…" the masked man replied. "Make it quick we have places to be."

"Hey, I need a break. I'll take as long as I want!" Hidan snapped back.

Sunna turned to Kakuzu. "This is a rather bit personal...Could Hidan and I talk in private?"

He glared at her for a moment. He turned his back and began walking away. "Hidan, hurry it up." He growled.

In response Hidan made a face at his partner who didn't see. His body fully relaxed and his posture became more casual. This was a good sign; he didn't suspect her intentions.

"So what did you need to stalk me down for to talk about?"

 _Kakuzu is still too close. I have to stall._

Sunna cleared her throat. "It's about your religion. I-I wanted to join." She hesitantly spoke.

Hidan misread her tone for shyness. "You do, huh? And here I mistook you for a goody two-shoes."

"B-But I don't know much about it." She continued. "Could you tell me?"

His smile was bright. Obviously he didn't have an audience for the subject in a very long time. "The way of Jashin is as holy as they come. It's about understanding the true essence of the pain that engulfs the world..."

Sunna pretended to listen but instead she was calculating the timing since Kakuzu had left. Hidan carried on about Jashinism smiling and beaming the entire time. She couldn't believe his attitude as he spoke about "purifying others' sins for them". He was talking about murdering innocent people.

Finally she interrupted. "Hidan...did you ever meet a woman who looked just like me, but older?" She could feel the grip of suspense at her chest.

Hidan's casual face frowned. "I see where this is going…"

Her whole body tensed. She was preparing for the first attack.

"Look kid," Hidan had almost a pained expression on his face like he was uncomfortable. "I know you're not really interested in my religion."

She held her breath and subtly moved her hand to her pouch.

"I know you just came back here to talk to me. But I gotta make this clear. I'm not your dad."

She blinked. " _What_?"

He scratched the back of his head, the same expression on his features. "You think I'm your dad, don't you? Isn't that why you're so awkward around me? I've been around long enough to have seen this mistake before."

She couldn't pretend anymore. Sunna scowled at the man. "I don't think you're my father." She spat. "I'm here because you killed my mother!"

He blankly stared at her. "What?"

Sunna growled and grabbed a shuriken from her thigh pouch. "Of course you wouldn't remember, you asshole!"

She threw the weapon right at him. It soared through the air and stabbed into his pectoral muscle.

"Ow!" He yelled out not anticipating the attack. His hand grabbed at the shuriken inside of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She pulled out a kunai this time and ran to her opponent. Vengence fueled her body forward. Hidan's focus returned to the situation rather than the weapon in his chest. He grabbed one of his own kunai and blocked her move just in time.

"You're making a big mistake, _kid_." He sneered as he fought against her momentum.

"My life was ruined because of you." Venom was drenched in her voice.

Hidan threw her off balance and retreated back a few steps. "Jeez, you don't even have the decency to attack me at full strength. It's not fair to start a fight with an injured opponent!"

Sunna fueled chakra to her wrist as she threw another shuriken. _Stop complaining and just die!_

She decided to rush him again. If she could cut his neck he would bleed out profusely. Surely he couldn't regenerate after so much blood loss. She ran to him kunai poised to strike. Hidan lightly smirked. When she greeted him with her blade he had blocked again with his large scythe.

This alarmed her. Powering chakra to her feet she leapt a good few feet back. Hidan threw out his weapon. The woman gasped when she saw the scythe coming towards her but was quick to move out of its way. The three red blades made contact with the ground.

 _I need to keep dodging him. If I can learn some of his attack moves I can look for openings and attack his vitals._

He seemed to switch a device on. In an instant Hidan was propelling forward towards her using the cable attached to his scythe. He had a punch powered behind his chest.

Sunna avoided the attack by ducking down. As Hidan landed his feet on the ground she had run away trying create distance.

 _If that scythe even hits me once I'm dead._

A look of amusement came over her opponent's face with a smile. He withdrew his weapon from the ground. He horizontally launched his scythe again.

Sunna narrowly dodged this attack as well. Like before Hidan came right after. It was too late for her to react. He swiftly kicked her in the chest casting her back.

On the ground she coughed and briefly held her chest. That was more of a kick than Kisame ever sent at her in sparring. This was a real battle. Hidan wasn't going to hold back.

"I really hope this is some test Itachi put you up to." He called, wild grin still smudged on his face. "Cus if it is I'll be nice enough not to kill you."

She didn't reply but glared at him. She clenched her teeth and quickly got up. Kunai in hand she charged him again. Quickly Hidan picked up his scythe. With a two handed swing he brought the blades down grunting out as he did so. Sunna jumped up and hopped onto the red rod of its body. Before Hidan could lift the blades again Sunna had leapt off, kunai gripped tightly. She slashed at his throat and flew past him and away.

A hand went to his neck were the slash spurted out blood. It hadn't sliced through his entire neck but went deep enough. Hidan cursed out in pain. The white haired man spun around in a rage. His jovial expression changed.

"So this is for real, huh? You really plan to kill me." He growled with narrowed pink eyes.

Sunna returned the gesture. Inside she was terrified, her body surging with adrenaline. Her natural instinct screamed for her to flee. But her thoughts were focused. She wanted to kill this man who ruined her entire life. She wanted revenge. He couldn't even remember killing her mother. It was disgusting.

His smirk returned to his face. "I'd like to see you try."

 _He tries to attack from afar and sneak up right after. I got to end this as soon as possible. I wonder... Can I perform the technique running and dodge him at the same time? I can if I run enough._

Without warning Hidan's hand left his neck. He brought the bladed weapon back up charging towards Sunna.

She wasn't expecting this. He should have been covering the wound to minimize the bleeding. She brought up a shuriken and struck it at him. He didn't dodge and grinned as it stabbed into him. Hastily she brought up a kunai, raising her arms up and holding it with two hands to block. Hidan's scythe came down again but her defense tactic worked. She had to use chakra to keep the three blades from cutting into her.

 _I need to get away_!

The blonde used her weight and momented her body forward. Her force bolted the scythe back and she leapt to the side before it came back down again. She set to it, leaping a great distance in alarm. She turned her body to face him but continued hopping backwards. She made her family's summoning sign.

 _I have to immobilize him. The third technique, I'm using it today!_

Hidan ran after her, deciding to wield his scythe rather than throw it. He caught up to her and began slicing the air between them. Sweat beaded down Sunna's face as she moved her legs and torso this was and that to avoid being butchered.

Eventually the results of her jutsu worked and rain clouds rolled in abnormally fast. Normally it would take longer, but she expended more of her life force to make the weather appear. A loud thunder clap rolled above them. Hidan didn't seem to notice the change in weather.

 _Now!_ Using more energy she flung herself back from Hidan and flew her arm into the air. She gathered chakra to her hand extending the energy towards the sky.

Her eyes were open, but for a fast moment she could see from the clouds. Both sights from her current view and the sky were transparent but aligned where her target was. This gave her clear aim.

Sunna yelled out as she threw her arm forward. Lightning struck Hidan, the flash blinding her in white. Thunder bellowed as Hidan screamed out in pain.

As brief as it happened his screaming ceased as did her jutsu's vision. Rain began to drop. Sunna was nearly hunched over. She fell to her knees. The jutsu worked but it exhausted nearly all of her chakra.

She panted as she tried to steady herself. She gazed out to the body a few feet from her. Hidan's corpse was lying on the ground. She couldn't see his face.

 _I...I did it!_ She smiled to herself. Relief washed over her. _I killed him!_

"I remember now."

Sunna gasped with wide eyes. He was shaky but the body slowly got up. Hidan's face was intense. The blood still poured down from his open wound in his neck and was now dribbling down his bare chest. His pendant was smudged in the red. Droplets of rain mixed with the blood.

He began to stand. Sunna struggled but did so as well.

 _It can't be! He was struck with lightning!_

He grinned widely. "I remember your mother now." His voice was creepy and sinister. "So many people have tried to kill me in my lifetime you see, and most use the same methods. But you don't forget the first person to strike you with lightning."

 _How is he alive?!_

"That was years ago. Her group tracked me into the woods. But they split up. And I found her." His smile was menacing. "She put up a good fight alright. Did the same thing you did right there; a last resort. But she came to the battle half-assed just like you. I can't die."

Fear, dread, and panic began to set in. Sunna could feel what little chakra she had left. The courage that ravaged through her before was gone. Her justified vengeance was now filled with guilt and regret.

"Naturally, I was pretty pissed about the heavens smiting me down. So I tortured your mother. I sacrificed her soul to Jashin. I cut and slashed her down and made sure she felt every part of it! And now…" Hidan gripped his scythe. "I'm going to do the same thing to you. Like mother, like daughter."

Her adrenaline came shooting back to her. She had to run _**now**_. Sunna poised herself to jump away. Hidan came at her once more laughing as he ran. She leapt back. Hidan's scythe propelled forward. She stumbled but dodged it. She heard it sheath into the ground. Hidan swung his arm as if cracking a whip. Sunna watched as his sharp shake lifted the blades out of the ground and began swinging back. Three blades glistened in the rain pointing right for her.

She didn't have time. Sunna yelped as she shifted to the side. The blades zoomed past her, except one cut her arm. As the scythe returned to its owner Sunna griped the fresh wound. Hidan had a terrifying grin.

"Let me show you my religion." With his other hand he removed the pike from his Akatsuki cloak. With a flick of his wrist the condensed weapon extended longer. Sunna set a stance ready for anything he would throw her way.

In a swift movement he stabbed himself in the ribs. Sunna couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock from the mutilation. He gently removed the pike from his chest. Blood pooled out of the wound and the tip of the pike. The sloppy red liquid dropped to the becoming damp dirt. The whole time Hidan stood there smiling insanely.

He lifted a leg to step into the bloody mess beneath him. He moved his foot along the ground as if in some form of pattern.

Sunna had seen enough. He was right, she wasn't prepared for this. She had made the accusation he could regenerate when he was actually immortal. She had to get away before he killed her. She scanned the area for a best escape path. Without thinking she bolted.

"I don't think so." A deep brooding voice interrupted.

She had only managed to get a few steps away. Suddenly she cried out and collapsed. She clutched onto her thigh as she lay on the ground trembling from the sharp pain. Her capris pants darkened above where she hurt. It was blood.

Demonic laughter filled her ears. She looked up to see a horrifying sight.

Where Hidan had stood was now a monster. His pale skin had turned from white to pitch black. There was patterns all over his body mimicking a skeleton. The psychotic grin paired with his pink eyes and his new skeletal face was petrifying. The pike was impaled in his body again - in the same leg Sunna was holding.

 _He...he stabbed himself and I'm feeling it?! What's going on?!_ Her breathing quickened.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" A deep demonic voice mixed with Hidan's own spoke out. "You're helping me pray right now. Everything I do to me happens to you." His hand jiggled the pike in his leg. Sunna screamed out in pain as she felt the scraping from inside her flesh.

He let out a deep sigh. His eyes had a glazed looked to them. Sunna had seen those eyes before. Those were the eyes of someone with bloodlust.

"This pleases me because it pleases Lord Jashin." His grin sent shivers down her spine. "Let's experience this pain together."

 _He's going to kill me!_

With a thrust he ripped the weapon out of his leg. Sunna yelled out and griped her thigh. A fiery pain exploded down her arm. Again she cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks. As she held her bicep she could feel her blood seeping through the cloth.

 _He's going to kill me!_

She looked up at Hidan. His eyes locked with hers. They stayed fixated as he lifted his scythe. He trailed the three tips over his abdomen. Sunna shrieked and hunched over feeling the cutting pain.

"Louder, I want Jashin to hear your suffering!" Hidan maniacally laughed. He gave a small nudge of the scythe into his abdomen, stabbing Sunna in the process. She yelled out.

 _I'm going to die!_

He proceeded to drag the pike over his body, leaving rakes of open wounds in his wake. He'd stab himself in the arm and cut open his legs. Sunna couldn't stop screaming and crying out. The rain began to pour, turning the dirt beneath her into mud mixed with blood. She tried to clutch and comfort each new wound but soon her whole body was in pain. She couldn't compel herself to escape. All of her was burning. Sunna sobbed and cried out. It felt like hours had passed. Drool dripped down the side of her mouth from her constant screaming.

Hidan snickered. "As I said, like mother, like daughter. Perhaps Jashin will pity you enough to let you see her again." He frowned slightly. "Ah, shame my partner will give me grief if I take any longer."

Sunna's hurt and watery eyes starred widely up as Hidan raised his arm with the pike. He had the point aimed at his heart. She closed her eyes. _Mother...I'm sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Life and writer's block do suck so that is why this chapter has taken so long to be published. I am still out of a computer so I have to make the most writing on my phone. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, but I do the best with what I have. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was actually the first time I've ever written an action scene. I hope I was able to describe it vividly enough to imagine yourselves. Without further ado, enjoy!**

She could hear the cawing of the birds and fluttering of wings. The white haired man cursed out. A sudden murder of crows gathered in between Sunna and Hidan.

"Itachi, cut it out with the crows!" Hidan angrily yelled.

In the center of the murder and in between the two Itachi stood. Sunna gasped at his sudden appearance. _How did he find me?_

His red sharingan flashed before her. His face was expressionless as he faced his fellow Akatsuki member. The crows circled around Hidan seeming unfazed with the downpour.

"Hidan, I ask that you end this ritual." He calmly said. His piercing eyes seemed more hostile than how he spoke.

"Sure, when she's dead." His demonic voice answered. He cast out the pike to point at the collapsed Sunna. "Your subordinate here baited and attacked me! She deserves punishment."

With sore red eyes she stared up at Itachi. _How did he know where I was?_ Could he save her from this psychotic man?

"I do not condone my subordinate's actions today. However she is essential for a future mission." Itachi replied.

Hidan scoffed. "Like I care about what your subordinate does."

"Leader specifically plans to utilize her abilities on this mission. If you kill her it will ruin his plans."

At this Hidan frowned and hesitated. It seemed getting on Leader's bad side was something not ideal in his agenda. "I'm not done with my punishment."

"Then allow me to instruct my own. After all, she is my subordinate." Itachi said. "Besides, it looks like it has become too muddy for your ritual to continue."

He scowled and eyed the ground. He sneered at Itachi when he looked back up. The black haired man was right.

"I'd have killed her by now if you hadn't shown up. But I'll let her live. Only because I've heard all the stories about what you can do with those eyes."

He stepped out of the pattern he had made. He sheathed his scythe and returned the bloody pike inside his cloak. The black and white pattern on his skin transitioned back to normal. Before he walked away he turned back to his organization member.

"You see this never happens again, _Uchiha._ And consider yourself lucky, _girl._ " He spit on the ground sneering at Sunna.

He left the two in the pouring rain. Just as quickly as they had arrived the crows vanished into thin air. Sunna continued crying holding onto herself. Her clothes and body were covered in mud and blood. Her fast, heavy breathing wouldn't stop much like the pain overwhelming her.

 _I'm saved...but Itachi..._ Relief flowed through her but so did exhaustion. Suddenly her surroundings weren't as clear. Everything looked darker and her senses seemed less aware.

He turned to her. His sharingan was still activated. Itachi's face was stone cold and covered in rain. He had to have been furious at her.

"I-Itachi…" Sunna attempted to say. She felt disassociated like she would pass out any moment. Or worse.

"Stay quiet." He approached and crouched down to her.

"I-I...can't move...m-my leg…" She breathed out. "All of me...hurts...I-I've lost so much blood…"

"We need to treat these wounds."

The man moved his arms underneath her back and knees. Sunna whimpered and yelped as he tried to carefully lift her from the wet ground. He positioned her as gracefully as he could against himself and used the strength in his legs to stand straight. The small woman gripped onto his Akatsuki cloak for stability. In a moment he had leapt forward bursting into a run through the woods.

She couldn't bare to look at him. She cradled herself into his chest crying. "Y-You told me...not to do it...and I-I did...I did-didn't listen...but he a-admitted it...he k-killed her...and h-he nearly killed me..."

"You must reserve your energy." He calmly stated as he ran. "You expended too much of your chakra."

"I-Itachi...I'm so s-sorry…" She was hyperventilating. _Am I going to die?_ "Pl-Please just...l-leave me..."

"I'm not leaving you, Sunna." There was tension in his voice.

"H-He stabbed me...in the st-stomach...I-I've lost too much...bl-blood…" The tears didn't stop running down her cheeks.

His hands grasped her body tightly. That was when she heard it. For the first time she heard him speak with pure passion and emotion.

"I cannot let you die!"

Shakily she lifted her head from his chest. Wincing blue eyes looked up at the man. His red gaze flared with determination as he ran. Sunna couldn't tell if it was the rain but it looked like tears of his own were streaming down his face. But she had heard what he said.

"Ita...chi…"

"We're almost there, Sunna, just hold on." He seemed impatient but still trying to remain calm.

 _He...really cares...about me…_

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Everything was blurry. She could feel a ringing in her ears but also Itachi's breathing. It was comforting. She had been staring at him for so long now.

"I...I want to...sleep…" She whispered as her eyelids felt too heavy to stay open. She closed them briefly. She felt like she was lying down.

Itachi was kneeled over her. "I need you to stay awake, Sunna."

She could hear him rummaging through something. "I'm...so tired…" The stinging of her injuries continued to burn all over her body. "I just...want...this pain...to stop…"

A hand cupped her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Itachi holding her. "Stay with me." His expression was pained; truly worried.

"I'm going to heal your wounds now, Sunna. I need to cut through your clothes to stop the bleeding." His deep voice was reassuring. "I need you to stay awake."

The injured woman gradually wasted no time and began to slice away at her shirt and pants to expose her bleeding wounds. She had realized the sound and wetness of rain had stopped. They were back at the Akatsuki hideout.

"How...did you find...me?" She had to fight to stay awake. The pain was so terrible she didn't even feel any embarrassment when Itachi had cut away her clothes leaving her undergarments.

He set to bandaging the gashes and stabs along her stomach first. "I told you if you were in trouble to summon a storm where you were."

Sunna lightly smiled. "You did...say that...and you came…"

"I did." He was focused on his work.

"What did...you mean…?" She gazed up at him from the cold, dry floor. "When you said...you couldn't let me die?"

He took a second to look deep into her eyes. She wanted to hear it. She needed to hear it.

"I care about you, Sunna. More than I have cared about anyone in a long time."

Despite the pain a warm feeling grew in her chest. "You...didn't...try hiding it…" A tired grin featured her face.

Itachi didn't reply but instead set to wrapping the gashes on her arms and legs. As time passed it was quiet between the two of them. Sunna was trying to relax herself as he tended to her. She kept thinking about what he had said. She had waited so long to hear those words.

He had finished bandaging her wounds. He laid his hands above her exposed belly. "I'm going to heal these as best as I can. This will be an odd feeling."

She didn't have the energy to respond back. She let him begin to heal her while she tried to keep her eyes open. Her surroundings seemed to spin around and around but she tried to concentrate on Itachi.

A green glow of chakra emitted from his hands. They hovered over her abdomen. He slowly moved his palms over the gashes and stab wound. As he did so a warm, odd feeling could be felt within her. She could feel his chakra seeming to enter into her. The pain was ceasing and the jagged tears in her skin seemed to be forming back together. He was manipulating his chakra to heal her.

Itachi continued his work on the larger injuries. After some time he stopped. The stabbing pains were gone but she still felt sensitive and sore. Sunna was barely awake but she could hear his panting.

 _He used up his chakra...to heal me…He exhausted himself...to save me..._

His sharingan had dissipated and onyx eyes looked to her instead. "Your bleeding has stopped for now. He didn't hit any vital spots."

"Thank you…" She whispered. Sunna couldn't stay awake for much longer. With the energy he had left Itachi lifted his cloak over her as a blanket. She watched as he staggered to get up.

Her shaky hand reached out and grabbed his. "Itachi...please stay..."

He gazed at her briefly then interlocked his fingers with hers and nodded. Sunna felt at ease. She was alive. Itachi was with her. She closed her eyes as he lay down beside her. Their hands stayed together as they drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke she could feel the lingering, dull pain all over her body. Some areas were more inflamed than others but it was tolerable enough. Sunna's eyes fluttered open remembering the events that had happened. She felt a new pain in her gut, but not from her injuries. It was shame and guilt for what she did. If Itachi hadn't found her she would have been dead.

She looked to her exposed arm which was fully bandaged. Stains of burgundy coated the wrappings. Fortunately there was no scarlet on the bandages meaning she had not bled out overnight. Itachi had done a fine job.

She looked to her side for the man. He wasn't there. Worry swept through her as she sat up to look around. She pulled the Akatsuki cloak over herself to cover her exposed skin.

"You're awake."

She looked up in the dark cave to see Itachi and let out a small sigh in relief. "I-I am."

He had in his hands some of the packaged food rations. He drew closer. "How are you feeling?"

She nervously eyed him as he sat down in front of her. "A bit sore...but I'm fine."

He handed her one of the rations. "Eating will help regain your strength."

She took it without looking directly into his eyes. "Thank you…"

Itachi sat himself cross-legged in front of her. The blonde kept her gaze lowered as she opened the package. There was an eerie silence between them for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Sunna met his onyx eyes. "You told me to stay away from Hidan and I didn't listen. I just...I finally knew why my mother was taken from me and I wanted...revenge for what happened to her. I had so much anger inside of me that I didn't even know existed." Her lips frowned in disappointment. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Emotions are a very powerful aspect of our souls." The man replied. "They can take over logic and reason."

"I was stupid." She continued. "Instead of really analyzing my enemy I jumped right into a fight."

"I saw lightning in the storm. Was that you?" Itachi inquired.

She nodded. "Now that I've been perfecting my techniques from my scroll I realized that if I summoned a storm I should be able to strike him with lightning. It took too much chakra out of me and Hidan...he can't die so it was useless."

Her Master shifted his eyes as if thinking. "A normal opponent wouldn't have survived."

"You said your leader had a mission for me...What is it?" Sunna was nervous asking the question. If this man had power over Hidan she couldn't imagine what he was like.

Itachi gave a slight shrug. "I'm not sure what the mission is at the moment."

"You lied?" She gasped. "Won't you get into trouble?"

"I know our Leader has plans for a future mission utilizing your abilities. I have already spoken with him regarding the incident."

The knot in her stomach tightened. Anxiety started to flutter in her chest. "What did he say?"

"This cannot happen again." His voice was grave. "Leader understands the cause for your actions. I've explained you are a faithful subordinate despite this and he has generously allowed you to live and remain with me."

She gulped feeling the knot bend and swirl in her stomach. "What about the punishment you promised Hidan?"

Itachi let out a small breath. "What you experienced yesterday is more than enough."

Sunna could relax knowing she wasn't in any more danger. "What about Hidan?"

"You must stay away from him and vice versa. Leader sees you as a valuable asset that was easily obtained for our cause. Now you know what Hidan is capable of. If he meets you again he _will_ kill you."

Sunna frowned knowing the truth. _But he tortured and killed her...and I couldn't avenge her…and he tried to do the same thing to me..._

"Do you understand, Sunna?"

She looked back at him. She reluctantly answered. "I understand…"

There was a pause between the two.

"I believe there is a town not far from here. At a hotel you can get proper rest."

"What about Kisame?" Sunna asked. She felt more guilt from inconveniencing the two Akatsuki. "He's already expecting us."

"I've informed him we will be meeting at a later date. Your recovery is important." He finished his rationed meal and stood. "I'll see what I can find to help clean you up."

The blonde looked down at herself to see the mud and grime still coating her body. She could only imagine how her face looked. "Thanks…"

Later she had cleaned up and dressed. There was no shower in the hideout but she made the most of the water and cloth Itachi had supplied. When she had removed the bandages the wounds were indeed healed but pink and inflamed scars remained on her skin. She wondered if they would ever fully recover or if they would remain as a constant reminder of her failure. They were sore to the touch emitting a sharp pain if she graced her fingers over them. She would be taking a break from sparring for a small while.

As she stood up to walk with him outside she understood what he meant about needing proper rest. Her body was sore and she could feel a tension and pressure in her thigh from Hidan stabbing her. It was like an intense charlie horse aching with every leg movement. Although Itachi had sealed and healed her wounds the depth of the wounds was apparent and remained. She limped as she walked but tried to make the most of it.

Itachi walked slowly with her into the woods. He had offered her aid but Sunna politely refused. It was painful but she had to live with the choices she had made. After all, he had tried to warn her.

It had remained quiet between them as they traveled; an odd tension that had never been there before lurked. The tightness in her stomach hadn't ceased since that morning.

 _He must be so upset with me...but he won't say anything._ She thought as they trekked. _But yesterday what he said...does he feel the same way I do?_

Hours later they entered the town he had spoke of. The pain in her leg was excruciating now. Sunna couldn't wait to lie down on a bed and thoroughly clean herself.

They checked into a hotel. It seemed quite modest but it was a small town and was the only hotel available. Sunna was paranoid of the scars all over her but thankfully no one seemed to have noticed thanks to her cardigan and pants.

"Room for two?" The innkeeper asked as they entered.

"Separate rooms, please." Itachi corrected.

 _Is he trying to keep away from me?_ Sunna bit her lip lightly. "Together, actually." She piped up.

Itachi looked to her with an inquisitive expression. Sunna had blushed but gave him a determined look.

He turned back to the clerk. "One room."

…

Sunna had showered off the remaining dirt and residue blood from her body. Afterwards she had taken a bath. Soaking in the tub soothed her aching and strained muscles. The blonde stared up at the ceiling of the bathroom.

 _He has to be mad at me...It's never been this hard to talk to him...I feel awful._ She combed her hands through wet locks of hair. _I failed...all of this training and I failed when it was supposed to matter...I'll never be able to make up for what Hidan did to Mother...but Itachi saved me twice now. And how did I repay him for everything he's done? I disobeyed him._

She wiped one of her hands down her face in frustration. _Should I tell him how I feel? I want to know...what he meant..._

A light knock came on the door. The water splashed against the porcelain tub as she moved her body in response.

"Sunna," Itachi's voice was muffled through the door. "Dinner has arrived."

"I'll be right out." She called back. As she stood up she winced at the pain in her leg and abdomen.

Once she was changed she stepped out of the bathroom. Two trays of food were steaming and ready to be eaten in the living room. Itachi patiently waited for her arrival. The television was playing a movie. It was odd as Itachi always read rather than watch tv. As they ate the silence remained between them.

 _I have to talk to him…_

After dinner Sunna eyed the man. He had focused his attention of the film.

"Itachi…" She interrupted. He turned to her. Sunna couldn't tell what he was thinking from his gaze. "I'm...I'm really sorry...I don't want you to be so angry with me. I don't know what I can do to make up for this..."

Itachi seemed to sigh. "I will not lie; I am upset. But I am not angry with you. I understand why you went after Hidan." He turned his eyes away for a moment before looking back at her, almost shyly. Sunna tilted her head in confusion from his reaction. "I thought you would have wanted time alone. That's why I booked two hotel rooms."

"I wanted to clear the air between us." She blushed.

He seemed hesitant."Yesterday...I thought I was going to lose you." He quietly spoke.

Sunna's blue eyes widened and her face reddened. She could see a pain behind his eyes. She frowned in response to his words.

"I...I didn't mean to make you upset...I thought I was doing what was right." She couldn't hide her nervousness or blush. "But...it's reassuring to know someone cares about me. But I don't want to make you feel this way again. Maybe it's better if I wasn't your subordinate…" She looked down debating the idea. Perhaps it was for the best?

"Sunna," Itachi placed his hand on hers. At the mention of her name she looked up to him. Itachi's dark eyes were softened much like his expression. "I do not want you to leave my side."

She glimpsed away and back to him. "I seem to be causing so much trouble after all you've done to help me. I-I don't want to inconvenience you."

He paused and lightly smiled. "Before we met...life was rather mundane and lonely, even traveling with Kisame. But when I met you...this changed." He paused analyzing her face. "I have strong feelings for you, Sunna. I am unsure if you feel the same, but I want you to understand the importance you are to me. I have never felt inconvenienced by you. I consider myself quite fortunate to have met you."

Her face brightened and her blush deepened. She knew Itachi didn't express himself like this often. The man always hid his emotions and feelings. He was truly exposing himself to her right now.

"That's what you meant yesterday?" She quietly cooed.

He nodded. "I've told you before I've lost many people in my life. The thought of losing another…" He trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"I...I feel the same way." She smiled to Itachi. "When you said that... You don't know how long I've wanted to hear it."

Itachi's lips curved into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his features. He seemed to relax and he gently gripped her hand. An excitement gleamed in his eyes by her response. It seemed she had the same effect on him.

"But...what happens now?" She asked nervously with a blush. She had been referring to their subordinate and master relationship and how the other members of the Akatsuki would perceive them. Would they tell Kisame, or keep it a secret?

Itachi on the other hand did not seem bothered by the details. He gestured to the movie on the screen. "Shall we watch a film and enjoy each other's company?"

Sunna wasn't expecting his suggestion but smiled. He was cute when he was honest with himself. She nodded and the two sat beside each other on the couch watching the movie, hands holding onto one another.

It was night when the film ended. The glimmer of the lanterns outside shined through the window of the room. Itachi turned to her with a pleased expression. He had been glowing throughout the entire movie.

"You should rest more."

Sunna looked towards the bed and back to him, blushing. "W-Would you sleep beside me?" He blinked which made her turn her head away embarrassingly. "I-It's just...I felt better with you beside me last night…"

The black haired man smiled and eyed the shy and cute woman before him. "If it will help you sleep."

He stood while Sunna followed him to the queen sized bed. He removed his hand from hers to lift the fluffy white duvet back. His smile stayed as he gestured for her to lie down. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach but happiness beamed within her as well. Afterwards he crawled into the bed with her. Sunna was on her side admiring him.

 _He really does feel the same way…_ She forgot about the pain in her body, the misery of losing to Hidan, and the world outside. Itachi was with her, and that was all she wanted to focus on.

"Itachi?" She whispered.

"Hn?"

Sunna pulled herself closer and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was soft and smooth. She was being forward but she had wanted to express herself to him for so long. "Thank you...for always taking care of me."

His smile grew and his black eyes gazed into her blue ones. He didn't say anything but instead leaned into her. Her heart skipped a beat as his face drew closer. She closed her eyes.

His lips gently kissed hers. It was a short interaction but left her breathless. By his actions it was possible he felt even more strongly for her than she had thought. As he laid back down she blissfully opened her eyes to him. Itachi looked relieved and even more content.

"Good night, Sunna." He softly spoke.

Although her cheeks were many more shades of red she couldn't stop the bright smile curved on her lips. "Good night, Itachi."

As they slept in the night their hands intertwined and held onto each other. It would be an entirely different day tomorrow and the next; a new start. An exciting chapter was unveiling before them and they would experience it together.

 **For the record, I actually adore Hidan as a character so I hope it was not conveyed that I hate him. Hopefully it was able to be perceived that Sunna hates him. How rude. And yes, she is supposed to be that weak in a battle so hopefully no one will think I'm trying to make her a damsel in distress. The gal's got a ways to go before she can be an efficient ninja. My goal was to show how sometimes emotions really cloud your judgement and get the better of you. I'd love to hear a review of this chapter, if it was romantic enough or if Itachi seemed out of character (I'm hoping not!). Thank you all and I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up was peaceful. Birds tweeted and sung outside the hotel room that was bright from the sun's rays. The blonde woman gradually opened her eyes but remained lying down, taking in the environment around her. Her body was still sore, but the calm feeling of relaxation flowed through her. She could feel a presence directly against her and warming her back. An arm was wrapped around holding onto her chest and arms.

Sunna peered her head behind her. Itachi was still asleep. His breathing was deep and slow and his face was softened and relaxed. Although he always had a calm demeanor he looked truly at peace. His arm was gathered around her and his body pressed against her cuddling. She smiled. _He must have done that in his sleep._

Sunna shifted herself to turn towards the man. His arm moved in his unconsciousness to rest over her hips. She lay a hand under her head admiring. Some of his layered bangs were shadowing his face and the long hair descending down his back was ruffled from sleep. He slept so soundly now, but the wrinkles descending down his cheeks told a different story. In the past he had commented how he didn't sleep well. This was most likely the cause of the creases down his eyes.

 _After all this time...he really felt the same way about me._ She smiled to herself. _Last night he looked so happy; I've never seen him that way before. Since I've known him he's always trying to hide his emotions but yesterday he was really himself. I wonder what is so special about me to bring out this side of him._

Eventually he stirred from his sleep. Lazy black eyes lifted open and analyzed the woman before him. Sunna smiled brighter.

"Good morning."

He looked down to see his hand on her waist. He blinked and retreated his arm away. "My apologies." He shyly said.

Sunna giggled lightly. _He's such a different person._ "I didn't mind. How did you sleep?"

"Very well." He sighed in contentment. His lips curved into a small smile. "It's been some time since I slept so soundly."

The blonde blushed lightly. "I wasn't sure if I was being too forward...but it felt good sleeping with you."

He seemed touched to hear her say that. He gestured his chin towards her. "How are your injuries?"

She laid a hand on her thigh. "Still sore...but better than before. I'd like to meet Kisame soon. I feel bad making him wait on me."

"He seemed intent on your recovery." He commented. "Take your time. Your body needs to be healthy to travel again."

Sometimes she wasn't sure if Kisame truly liked her but was reassured with his worry. She'd have to make a delicious dinner for him as a way of showing thanks.

"Itachi…" His eyes gazed into hers at the mention of his name. "Are we...together now?"

"If you'd like us to be."

She raised her torso up and rested her hand on her chin. "I've never seen or heard Kisame mention anyone...Do other Akatsuki members have relationships?"

"Not as far as I am aware. But we will need to keep this secret, even from Kisame."

"Why?"

His face lightly frowned. "As s-ranked criminals we are wanted dead in every country for our crimes. I'd imagine most members if they were intimate with someone they would not want to endanger them. If our enemies became aware we had a weakness they would extort them to bring us down."

Sunna felt so naive for not realizing. Although they were part of a murdering organization she didn't perceive the two men as the criminals they really were. Often she forgot about who she was really associating herself with.

"What does this mean about us?" He seemed to always have an answer for every situation.

He held her hand resting on the bed, his eyes fixated on hers. "As I said before, I would like you by my side. But your safety is a priority. I propose we keep our feelings for one another secret and continue as we have been with your training."

She took a moment to reflect and nodded. "I understand."

He sat up on the mattress. "I'll order some breakfast."

She watched him stand and leave for the door. She smiled to herself and her cheeks were pink. _Itachi and I...we're together now..._ She couldn't be happier.

…

Their time spent in the hotel was almost like going on a holiday. This was the longest Itachi had spent off the road and Sunna enjoyed the time they spent together. After what she experienced with Hidan she was scared the nightmares would plague her, but with Itachi resting beside her she slept without a care. Although the event resulted in a near death experience Itachi was able to use what happened to plan her future training.

"When we set out again I have a different method of training for you." Itachi had commented during a dinner at a local restaurant.

"Different how?" Sunna had asked as she ate the dish before her.

"It may not have been intentional, but Hidan seemed to give an indication how your mother used her abilities." He continued. Sunna had relayed the encounter in more details than from when he had saved her. "From using your cloud ability, you can scout areas. Perhaps over time this ability strengthens granting you more visibility than just chakra of those you know. That might have been how your mother encountered him."

"I was able to see Konoha before." She reminded. "But that wore me out too fast."

"It's possible with more experience you can see for longer lengths of time and train your chakra to use less. You are still in the early stages of understanding your kei kei genkai."

Sunna thought on his suggestion. "So you think she was more of a scout for her team rather than a fighter?" He nodded. "What about the lightning ability?"

"I assume over time this will also improve. I'd like you to show me when we return to our routine." Itachi took a drink of green tea. "With this knowledge we can coordinate attacks that will work well with your abilities."

 _Last time I tried it drained me of all my chakra, and it almost seemed like a fluke it worked._ She nervously thought. _But Itachi will take care of me. And the stronger I get the more I can help him. And if I see Hidan again I'll stand more of a chance against him._

The images of the cursed man sparked through her mind occasionally. She regretted how foolish she had been but she could not deny the hatred that still embered inside her for what he had done. The way he had detailed how he killed her mother, made her suffer, and the sick look on his face as he tried to do the same to her...it was unforgettable and unforgivable. One day, she would make amends for his crimes, for all those who had maimed and murdered. She would have to plan more of a strategy and prepare properly. For now she kept these feelings from her boyfriend. Everything else had been going perfectly between them and she didn't want to sour the mood.

As they had finished dinner Itachi ordered dangos to go. Sunna smiled throughout the whole meal. It had been a date and it was official they were a couple. She noticed how much more relaxed he seemed. Although there was still so much she didn't know about him, like the details of his past or his brother, she knew that he would confide in her when he deemed it the right time. Until then she could patiently wait.

After a few days they left the hotel. The deeper wound in her thigh was mostly healed, but a twinge of pain still waved through her leg as she walked. She proceed despite this, looking forward to seeing their other companion again.

When they met with Kisame his small eyes widened in joy. "Here she is, the cocky little girl trying to take on one of _God's holiest disciples_."

Sunna's face went red with embarrassment from his sarcastic greeting. At least he was making fun of both her and Hidan and not playing favourites. "Hi Kisame." She mumbled with her head hung low.

He smugly grinned with sharp teeth. "I heard you put up a good fight. You struck him down with lightning; now that's something!"

Hidan must have blabbed to Kisame about the fight. Itachi respected her too much and was too secretive in general to go into details. _I bet every member of the Akatsuki knows about it now...So much for trying to leave a good impression with a bunch of criminals. I bet I'll have a reputation now. Stupid man..._

The tall blue man laughed and patted her on the head. "It's good to have you back, Sunna." He genuinely said.

This made her look up to the much larger man and smile. _He can be so mean but he's sincere when he wants to be._ "I'm sorry to make you wait on me, Kisame. I picked up some fresh vegetables to make a nice dinner with."

Kisame smirked and looked to Itachi who was beside her. "She's something, eh, Itachi? She'll pick a fight with one of our members then offer to make us dinner." He chuckled at his own comment. "Women can be strange creatures."

With that they set off traveling. Their leader had another mission for them to fulfill and enough time had passed. Kisame seemed to have missed the young woman since he kept asking her so many questions about the battle. She had tried to be modest but Kisame urged her to go into details. When she described her ability to dodge his attacks he seemed impressed.

"For a kid who just started training a couple months ago you held your own well." He said with his charismatic smile. He gestured to Itachi. "But, you do have a talented mentor." Itachi didn't comment but acknowledged the comment by looking at his partner. "Well, I guess this means I won't go so easy on you next time we practice. Just don't electrocute me."

Sunna wasn't sure what to expect seeing Kisame again, but she was happy he seemed to have no ill will towards her actions. Perhaps when Hidan was gossiping he explained how he had killed her mother. Knowing his arrogant ways it wouldn't surprise her, and Kisame seemed compassionate enough towards her to understand why she did what she had done.

That night she kept her promise and made a stir fry with the fresh spinach, peppers, and leeks they had picked up in the town. Kisame happily chowed down the meal and demanded seconds.

 _Maybe he missed my cooking more than me?_

Itachi sat away from her as they ate. All day he was quiet seeming to return to his "old self". Her feelings were not hurt however. She knew what his intentions were. They would have to keep their relationship on the down low and keep their interactions the same as before.

"Sunna, I'd like you to show me this new technique." He said after dinner.

She nodded. "I'll try."

"I'll wait here and hold the fort." Kisame said. "I'll wait to see this new technique once it's perfected."

The two ventured in the woods standing beside each other. Butterflies shifted in her stomach. All she wanted to do was hold him like they had spent the past few days. Being secretive about their relationship was going to be more difficult than she had anticipated.

"We're a safe distance away." Itachi stopped and turned to her after some time.

"Right." Sunna posed her hands to summon rain clouds. The air chilled and droplets began to fall some time later. She looked for a suitable target deciding on a tree meters away from them. She inhaled and let out a breath raising her hand to the sky.

Her blue eyes widened and her eyebrows narrowed. _Nothing's happening._ She looked up to the dark clouds hiding the moon. The rain was pouring as it had during her fight, but no thunder rolled or bellowed. She tried closing her eyes and turning her sight to the clouds above her, but when she opened them her vision remained the same.

She brought her hand down and looked to Itachi with confusion. "It's not working."

One of his fine black eyebrows raised. "Is this the same as when you fought with Hidan?"

"Yes." She looked around her surroundings to try and notice anything different. The two stood in the pouring rain as she contemplated the situation. "It's all the same...but I wonder…"

Itachi gave her an inquisitive look encouraging her to go on.

"Hidan had said my mother used the lightning as a 'last resort'. When I set out for him I didn't practice the technique, I just realized I could do it if needed. Maybe this jutsu is more instinctual." She explained.

Itachi thought on her words. "It's not uncommon for clans to have powerful attacks that easily drain their user. Even the Uchiha clan has jutsus and techniques that over time can cause severe damage. It's possible that with your new knowledge your body's instincts reacted to the battle."

"I guess I can't show you this technique." She said as she channeled her chakra upwards to calm the growing storm. When she finished she looked to Itachi. "Has something like this ever happened to you?"

The black haired man gave a small nod. "Years ago. In my clan the sharingan is activated in a similar manner."

"What happened?"

"It was a dire situation; my partner had been fatally wounded and a great opponent intended to kill us. I was not even aware of this new ability that acted to save my life." He explained.

"Goodness," Sunna couldn't hide her shocked expression. "What about your partner?"

His face tensed slightly and he narrowed his eyes. "He did not make it."

"Hmm..." She thought on his words. _Even Itachi couldn't save someone with his abilities. Can I master my own? Could I save Itachi if we were in that same situation?_

"Don't be disheartened." He walked closer to her. "This is useful knowledge. Against a difficult opponent, one who is not immortal, you now know you have a trump card against them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sunna lightly smiled. Itachi was in front of her now. He took her by surprise when he lowered his face and kissed her lips. The blonde blushed but returned the kiss to him feeling a warmth spread throughout her chest from his touch.

When their lips parted she shyly looked up to him. He had a faint smile on his pale lips. "You're doing well." He reassured softly.

Sunna smiled brightly in response. She was disappointed to realize how limited her jutsu was but Itachi's encouragement brought back her spirits. She had lived through one battle. With him by her side she would become an even greater ninja.

"I've never seen you so happy before…Do I really have this effect on you?"

Her boyfriend paused briefly with a small frown. "When you're wanted dead in every country people treat you with hate and disgust." His hands gently laid over her waist. "It's very refreshing to have someone affectionate towards me."

His response was sad, but Sunna understood how he felt. "I get it. Being isolated with only my father in my life who did such terrible things to me...I understand how it feels. And I'm happy to see you so happy."

He smiled again and kissed her once more. "Come, let's get back to camp."

…

"Did you really think you could get away with what you did to me?" A deep demonic voice said to her.

She was in the woods. It was nighttime and dark. The trees looked blackened and menacing as they lurched towards her in a circle. Their branches were entangling each other preventing any way of escape.

Her head darted around to look for a path out. She was trapped with the skeletal Hidan advancing towards her.

His magenta eyes gleamed with a sadistic light. "I'm going to _cut_ you. I'm going to _stab_ you. I'm going to make you _scream_ and _beg._ I'm going to make you pay for all the things you've done."

She tried to take a step back. The tightness of anxiety in her chest felt like it would break her lungs. _This can't be happening!_

Suddenly a form was behind and grabbed her, securing her in place. Sunna gasped and tried to wriggle out of the hold. It was no good. She turned her head to see who had ambushed her. It was her father. He was covered in blood and more of the red liquid seeped from the sides of his mouth. He was smirking at her attempts to run.

Hidan was before her. He lifted the red scythe into the air. "Scream for me as you die."

She jolted awake panting. Her head was pounding and her chest heaved from the pain. Sunna looked around her to see she was in the camp. It was dark since the fire had died out. The only sound was the insects that sung into the forest, the lull of a snoring Kisame and her gasps for air.

 _He's in my nightmares now, not just my thoughts!_ Her face twisted in anger. She grabbed a handful of grass and pulled. She threw the grass and dirt away from her in frustration. The frightened blonde held onto her face and breathed out. A few tears fell and wetted her hands.

 _One day...One day I'll make him pay._ She glared into her palms. _I'll make him pay for what he did to me and everyone else he's ever hurt!_

"Sunna,"

The whisper took her by surprise. She looked to where the sound came from. "I'm fine, Itachi. Just a bad dream." She quietly said.

He didn't reply and seemed to go back to rest. Sunna let out another deep breathe and laid back down. One day she would be strong enough to end him. She needed to get stronger.

 **Please be sure to review to let me know thoughts on the story!**


End file.
